Visita Inesperada
by Kuchi-San
Summary: A Natasha la visita alguien especial, pero no precisamente una persona. Nadie entiende a la espía. Ahora que puede descansar, una misión aparece de la nada. ¿Soportará Natasha tanta presión? [Capítulo Final, ¡Muchas gracias a todos!]
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Bueno. Ya que mi otra historia está por terminar (Noche de Locos), decidí crear esta nueva historia irrelevante, que sólo pasa por mi cabeza y porque estoy completamente _loca_. No sé cuantos capítulos tendrá, dependerá de que tan inspirada esté. Se centrará especialmente en _Natasha,_ Pero eso no significa que no haya Romanogers jaja. En fin, léanlo y disfruten :)

 **Disclaimer:** Marvel no me pertenece ni nada de este mundo me pertenece. Mi celular, eso si es mío.

* * *

 **Capítulo 01: Día 01**

* * *

Los rayos del sol atravesaban la ventana y sintió una molestia por eso. No es que odie el día a día, es que el día de hoy, _Natasha Romanoff_ iba a tener una visita que hace tiempo no tenía y ese es el principal problema.

Se dio media vuelta para seguir durmiendo, cuando de pronto, sintió una fuerte puntada en su bajo vientre, como si le estuvieran revolviendo las entrañas. Trato de hacerle caso omiso e intentó seguir con su descanso pero no, el dolor seguía ahí. Pasaron 10 minutos de dolor y no aguantó más. La muchacha se dirigió al baño, tenía muchas ganas de orinar, empezó a dolerle mucho la espalda. Qué demonios le pasaba si ayer el entrenamiento no fue tan duro, a excepción que Steve la tomó y le hizo una pequeña llave pero no tanto como para lastimarla. Al terminar se dio cuenta de algo terrible.

Todos en la sala principal tomaban desayuno. Thor comiendo sus Pop Tarts con un café, Pepper y Tony sentados en la barra también desayunando café con panqueques, Bruce y Hawkeye con sus platos de leche con cereal y Steve tomando un jugo natural de naranja con unas tostadas. Estaban conversando plenamente, ya que era un lindo día, soleado de primavera, ideal para salir a pasear o simplemente quedarse a hacer lo que ellos quisieran. No había misiones en los últimos meses, así que los Vengadores lo ocupaban en sus hobbies favoritos. Vamos, salvar el mundo todos los días debe ser agotador, todos merecen un descanso de vez en cuando.

La única persona que faltaba para desayunar era Natasha que aún no bajaba. Generalmente cuando dormía más de lo normal lo más tarde que llegaba era a las 9 am y ya eran las 10. ¿Estaría enferma? De pronto, una silueta femenina bajaba. Vestía un pantalón de pijama azul marino y una polera negra musculosa. Su cabello era un _desastre_ , en realidad su cuerpo estaba hecho un desastre. Bajó y saludó a todo el mundo.

\- Que tal

Todos la miraron, su semblante era diferente al de los otros días. Se veía ojerosa, como si no hubiera dormido bien y estaba tan concentrada, que ni si quiera se puso brasier, aunque eso era lo que menos le importaba. Pepper inmediatamente se acercó a la espía. Puso su mano en su hombro dulcemente, como es Peps.

\- Cariño, ¿estás bien? Creo que no tuviste buena noche, que pasó

\- No es nada Peps, se me pasará…

\- ¡Arañita! Estás hecha un desastre sólo mírate, es como si un camión hubiera pasado encima de ti

\- Stark –Dijo Steve en voz baja, algo molesto. No sabía que le pasaba a su espía favorita. Más tarde quizás le pregunte- No empieces

\- No te ves bien Nat, tal vez necesites descansar –Dijo Clint, mirando a su amiga preocupado-

\- Lady Natasha, Barton tiene razón, no luce muy bien, si quiere, puedo traer al mejor experto en medicina que tenemos en Asgard –Thor también se veía preocupado por la muchacha. La pelirroja se sintió bien al saber que a sus amigos estaban preocupados por ella. Prácticamente era su familia-

\- Tal vez lo que le pase a Natasha, es culpa de Steve –Dijo Bruce de repente y todos voltearon a verlo, menos Natasha-

\- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? Y ahora que hice –Dijo preocupado. Si era realmente su culpa quería saber-

\- Ayer ustedes dos estaban entrenando pelea cuerpo a cuerpo no –Continuó Banner- Tal vez aplicaste mucha fuerza con ella

\- Que feo Capipaleta, ¡Y con una mujer! Ese no es tu estilo –Empezó Tony a molestar-

\- No, en serio no ocupé toda mi fuerza, sé que es una mujer y jamás la lastimaría, y mucho menos lastimaría a Natasha –Se defendía Rogers. Aunque no quería decirle a sus amigos que sí, había ocupado toda su fuerza porque Natasha se lo había pedido. _"No porque sea mujer tienes que darme la ventaja"_. Eso fue lo que ella le dijo. El rubio se acercó a ella- Nat, si fue por mi culpa perdóname, no fue mi intención –Steve se disculpó con ella. No le gustaba verla así-

\- No es tu culpa Rogers –Habló por fin Romanoff- Es sólo que el día de hoy, me visita alguien muy especial que no veía hace mucho tiempo…

Todos quedaron helados. ¿Quién visitaría a Natasha? ¿Es por eso su estado anímico y físico? Pepper de inmediato captó la indirecta y entendió a la muchacha.

\- Chicos, llevare a Natasha a descansar. Tranquila Tasha, te llevaré el desayuno a tu habitación –Dijo Pepper maternalmente. Natasha se levantó y caminó en estado zombie por las escaleras, seguida de la rubia-

\- Pepper, ¿Necesitas que revise a Natasha? No tengo problemas –Dijo Bruce, preocupado por la pelirroja. Más que mal había aprendido a conocerla mucho este año-

\- No te preocupes Bruce, estaré bien –Contestó la pelirroja antes de seguir subiendo las escaleras-

Steve estaba preocupado. Cómo podría haber sido su culpa. Siempre habían entrenado de esa manera. Tal vez si había ocupado su fuerza más de lo normal y la había lastimado. No quería pensar en eso.

\- Bueno, que mal por _Rojita._ Capipaleta, le debes una muy buena disculpa eh – Le dijo Tony retomando su desayuno-

\- Si Lord Steven, no debió ocupar toda su fuerza –Thor le dio la razón a IronMan-

\- Pobre Natasha…nunca la había visto así –Clint se cruzó de brazos-

\- Cuando termine de descansar, le realizaré un chequeo, no se preocupen muchachos –Bruce dijo a todos, para mantenerlos tranquilos- Cap, no debiste-

\- ¡Ya basta!

\- …

Habían hecho enojar a Steve Rogers. Si ya se sentía mal por el estado de Natasha y que más encima todos le estén reclamando que era su culpa ya era suficiente. Si era su culpa, lo iba a solucionar y hablaría con ella. Hubo silencio absoluto. Nunca habían visto al Capitán América enfadado.

\- Oigan, ¿qué les parece si hacemos un día de playa? –Rompió el hielo Stark- Tal vez a arañita le hace falta su paseo primaveral

Nadie dijo nada. Steve se retiró de ahí dejando a medias su desayuno.

\- Yo sólo decía –Tony se encogió de hombros y siguió con su café matutino-

.

* * *

Aquí el primer capítulo. Me imagino que ya saben de que se trata xD. Si es así, déjenme review :) sino, déjenmelo igual jajajaja. Saludos a todos y no estoy muerta ni ando de parranda. El trabajo me tiene agobiada y estuve enferma u.u...pero en fin, ánimos no me faltan se seguir escribiendo.

¡Bye bye!

 **Fecha Actualización:** 12/06/2015


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola Mundo Mundial! Ahora que se me terminó la otra historia (Ouuuu :'( ...) les traigo otra aventura sin fines de lucro y el segundo capítulo. Bueno ya saben todas que es lo que le pasa a nuestra espía favorita. Espero les guste y me apoyen en continuar la historia :)

 **Disclaimer:** Marvel no me pertenece ni los personajes involucrados en esta tonta historia. Pero el argumento es mío :)!

* * *

 **Capítulo 02: Paseo**

* * *

Eran pasadas las dos de la tarde. Todos almorzaban felices, menos Natasha que estaba sentada sola en un rincón, jugando con su comida. No estaba de humor, le dolía la cabeza y sentía unas enormes ganas de golpear a alguien. Y es que "aquello" es tan… _especial_ para sus cosas. A la pelirroja le valía verga las hormonas y todo eso. Lo odiaba. Odiaba ser mujer por este tipo de cosas. De hecho, habían pasado años sin que estuviera en ese estado, se sentía extraña y enfadada a la vez. Enfadada porque se sentía inútil, débil y es que a ella no le gusta mostrar debilidad ante nadie,  MENOS frente a sus amigos ( _que la mayoría eran hombres, excepto Pepper_ ).

Steve miraba a lo lejos a la espía. Después de lo de esta mañana no sabía si estaba bien hablar con ella o no. Se sentía culpable y como no, si casi todos lo culparon por el estado de Natasha. No sabía cómo llegar a ella, lo único que tenía en mente era reconfortarla. ¿En serio? Es que Steve Rogers es todo un caballero de los años cuarenta. Amable, buen hombre, respetuoso más que cualquier hombre del siglo XIX. Y eran esos detalles que, aunque él no lo supiera, Natasha se daba cuenta y le encantaba, sólo que, como es tan orgullosa jamás lo aceptaría y ni se lo diría.

Bruce hablaba con Pepper, preguntándole si Natasha estaba bien, que la examinaría sin problemas. La rubia le comentaba que no se preocupara, que es normal que ella esté así en estos días. ¿Normal? Bruce no entendía a que se refería, pero si Pepper le hablaba con mucha confianza, es porque era verdad lo que le decía. La novia de Stark no sabía si decirle a Banner que a Natasha la había visitado el inesperado _Andrés._ A pesar del actual siglo, sigue siendo un tema tabú en la sociedad, y Pepper como mujer, tampoco le agradaría saber que todos sepan que andas _así_. De pronto, Tony empezó a hablar.

\- Hey, que les parece lo que les mencioné en la mañana, ¡Tengamos un día playero! O lo que sea –Dijo el multimillonario muy entusiasmado. A él también no le gustaba ver a su _arañita_ tan bajoneada por la vida. Siempre tenían discusiones, a Stark le gustaba molestarla, pero hoy no estaba de humor y no quería hacerla sentir mal, Vamos, Tony puede ser todo un egocéntrico pero tiene su lado amable ( _aunque no lo creamos XD_ ).-

\- Sería una estupenda idea, ¿No Nat? –Clint le hablo a la pelirroja y no había respuesta. El arquero sintió como un frío le recorría la espalda. Hasta que ella habló-

\- No lo sé… –Respondió finalmente nuestra espía. Su voz no era de enfado, sino de tristeza-

\- Podría invitar a Lady Jane y a su amiga Darcy para que no se sienta tan sola Lady Natasha, estoy seguro que ella no tendría problema –Dijo Thor, tratando de convencerla-

\- Si es verdad, algo de compañía te haría bien Nat –Aprobó Bruce-

\- ¿Qué dices Cap? –Stark preguntó- Tú eres el que da la palabra final, así que, decide tú.

El Capitán América sentía que tenía una GRAN responsabilidad en decir SI o NO. A su vez, quería decir que sí, por el simple hecho de que tal vez a Natasha le vendría bien un paseo al aire libre, así se le pasarían los malestares y si decía que No, lo más probable es que ella le diga que es un desconsiderado, que por culpa de ella los demás no pueden salir a divertirse. Estaba entre la espada y la pared en estos momentos. No le gustaba ver a Natasha así, decaída, triste. Debía hacer algo y pronto.

\- Pues…No creo que esté mal dar un paseo.

\- ¡Excelente! Peps, prepara la Van, nos vamos a Miami –Dijo firme Stark. Esperaba esa respuesta de Rogers. Pepper se veía algo nerviosa- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Eh, bueno lo que pasa es que…

\- Está bien Peps, iré. –Dijo firma Black Widow- Préstame un traje de baño, al menos para tomar un poco de sol, me hace falta bronceado.

Pepper se sentía como una madre cuidando a una hija. No quería que le pasara algún _accidente_ a Natasha. La pelirroja odiaba por dentro a Steve. No quería ir. De verdad no. Ella quería quedarse en la torre, dormir todo el día, comer toneladas de helado o chocolate y extrañamente ver una película cursi. ¿Por qué? Hasta ella misma se lo preguntaba. Mientras tanto Pepper armaba como siempre todo el preparativo para salir de paseo.

Steve se acercó a nuestra pelirroja de a poco. Sentía que molestaba en esos momentos. No sabía que le había agradado la respuesta de salir, así que finalmente le habló.

\- Natasha…

\- …Dime –Dijo sin ánimos de nada, aunque sonó bastante seca, se le revolvió el corazón contestarle de esa forma. Vio al rubio y se veía muy preocupado. Pero ella disfrutaba verlo sufrir. ¿Sufrir? Es que cuando una es mujer quiere ver arder troya-

\- Bueno yo, no quise hacerte daño el otro día con el entrenamiento, quiero que lo sepas y que si vamos a salir ahora es porque quiero que estés bien ¿Entendido? –Le hablaba el Capitán Rogers calmadamente a Natasha, con ese tono paternal que le conocemos. Ella simplemente no podía enojarse contra semejante caballerosidad. Él estaba preocupado y lo estaba haciendo notar-

\- Te lo agradezco Steve, de verdad –Lo miró. Ella cambió su mirada a una más dulce- Es sólo que, no me acostumbro a que la gente se preocupe de mi…

\- Deberías... aunque no lo creas, todos se preocupan de ti Nat–Le sonrió de vuelta el Capitán- La pasaremos bien, ya verás

\- _"Eso espero" –_ Pensó Natasha para sí, mientras veía a rubio alejarse-

\- Tasha si no quieres ir, no vayas, no te sientas obligada –Pepper llegó con unos trajes de baño-

\- Quiero ir, además… Steve está preocupado por mí y eso lo encuentro adorable –Soltó una pequeña risa y sonrío malvadamente. Pepper se limitó a decir-

\- Pobre Steve, él solo quiere hacerte sentir bien y mira como lo tratas, como un esclavo. Piensa que estás herida o algo…

\- Que se lo crea, Me lo merezco, el día de hoy quiero ser tratada como una reina… -Dijo firme quitándole uno de los trajes de baño y subiendo las escaleras-

\- ¡Natasha…! por dios esta mujer

.

* * *

.

Tony para variar tenía todo planeado. Reserva de hotel, habitaciones dobles para cada uno, piscina temperada y piscina al aire libre, la comida era a cualquier hora y lo más importante, que tenga bar y obviamente el hotel se encontraba a dos minutos de la playa. Y resulta que este paseo no iba a ser por el día, sino por _tres_ días. Cuando se enteró Natasha quería morirse. Tendría que aguantar estos tres días con su visita y aguantarlos a todos _ellos_.

La pelirroja iba sentada en la Van, con audífonos, lentes oscuros. Vestía casual aunque no era de sus vestimentas normales, unos shorts de jeans y una polera blanca con un estampado de una palmera que decía _"T.A.H.I.T.I. it's a Magical Place"._ Bueno todos vestían muy playeros. Los chicos con playeras que Tony les regaló, shorts y sandalias. Faltaba solo la corona hawaiana, pensaba la espía para sí misma.

\- ¡Veo que te diviertes!

\- Clint, me duele la cabeza… -Le respondió a su amigo sin quitar la vista de la ventanilla donde se perdía en el paisaje-

\- Si te sientes tan mal por qué viniste, deberías haberte quedado en la torre descansando…

\- No quería que por mi culpa ustedes no quisiesen salir, además el Capitán dio su última palabra…

\- Tonterías Nat, sabes que aunque hubiera dicho que no, Tony saldría igual jejeje –Dijo mientras se colocaba un gorro playero- Y lo más probable es que el Cap se hubiera quedado contigo… -Levanta las cejas en modo de burla. Pero a la pelirroja no le hacía nada de gracia aunque fuera su mejor amigo-

\- Si claro…

\- Lady Natasha, alégrese, ¡vamos a pasarla bien todos juntos! –Dijo el Rubio de Asgard, que iba delante del par de espías en la Van-

\- Natasha si querías quedarte le hubieras dicho a Tony que no querías venir, deberías- -Hablaba Bruce tranquilamente, pero Natasha lo interrumpió-

\- Chicos, estoy bien, en serio, relájense, no se preocupen por mí, ahora que les dio a todos por saber como estoy, ¿es que acaso no saben que sé cuidarme sola? –La espía estaba perdiendo la paciencia y claro, es que a ninguna mujer le gusta que le pregunten tanto, es extraño pero cuando una dice que está bien, es porque _'está bien'_ ¿O no?-

Steve veía como sus compañeros intentaban animar a la pelirroja un par de corridas de asientos más atrás. Estaba cruzado de brazos mirando. A su lado estaba Pepper igual de preocupada que el rubio capitán pero obviamente que con otro tipo de interés.

\- Peps –Rompió el silencio de pronto Rogers-

\- Si, dime Steve –Contestó Pepper Pots, algo nerviosa-

\- Natasha no quería venir ¿verdad?

\- Por qué lo dices, sólo mírala ella está… -Le mostraba al muchacho mientras veían la escena de Natasha enfadada- Sólo está un poco estresada eso es todo…

\- ¿No me estás ocultando nada? Algo que ella te haya contado de lo que le sucede… -Le susurró preocupado- La conozco perfectamente, siempre se está escondiendo…

\- Como piensas esas cosas Steve… -Decía entre risas nerviosas Peps- Estás alucinando, Natasha amaneció un poco mal, ya sabes cómo somos las mujeres y…

Pepper seguía hablándole pero de a poco Steve no la estaba escuchando, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. No sabía que tenía Natasha, pero ya estaría por averiguarlo.

* * *

Hasta aquí llega el segundo capítulo! Escríbanme si les gusta o no :)! tengo muchas ideas y como lo saben me gusta ir escribiendo cuando me cuentan cosas que les gustaría leer!.

Quiero hacer una mención especial a **Elapink100** que me dedicó un Oneshot muy hermoso, triste y todo lo que se llama drama XD, el fic se llama **"Cómo Olvidar"** y que quiero promocionar porque ella escribe muy bien todo! Como te lo he dicho me sirves de inspiración. Pasen a leerla :). ¡Saludos Ela! _o/

Saludos especiales también a **Ary Lee** y a **Mabe** (L) que saben que las Amodoro con todo el corazón del mundo xD! saludos chicas!

Espero que estén todos bien :)! Saludos Terrícolas!

 **Actualizado: 01/08/2015**


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola terrícolas! Disculpen el atraso, pero estas semanas no han sido muy buenas para mi. Me despido rápidamente dejándoles el capítulo de este mes (?) #okno espero actualizar pronto xD sepan que los quiero con todo mi corazón de melón y espero que les guste :)

 **Disclaimer:** Marvel no me pertenece. Esta historia sí.

 ** _*Actualización:_** Ahora este fic y mis otras obras están publicadas en **Wattpad** :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 03: No los Soporto**

* * *

Habían llegado ya al Hotel en Miami. Al bajar de la Van todos quedaron sorprendidos del lugar tan lujoso, bueno es Tony Stark ya saben, le gusta ser el centro de atención y que hablen de él. Natasha se bajó y se quitó los anteojos de sol para ver el paisaje. Respiró profundo la brisa marina que llegaba. Tal vez no iba a ser tan malo después de todo.

Clint, Thor y Banner bajaban las maletas, Steve ayudaba a bajar las cosas de Pepper y Tony empezó a hablar.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece eh? ¿! Verdad que es el mejor lugar para tomar unas mini vacaciones!? –Dijo con voz triunfadora y enorgulleciéndose de su _'hazaña'_ -

\- Stark, podrías ayudar también a bajar las cosas de la Srta. Pots –Le interrumpió Steve de pronto, no enfadado, pero si le llamó la atención-

\- Steve no te preocupes, estoy _acostumbrada_ –Soltó un suspiro cansador-

\- ¿Ves? Si Pepper dice que puede, entonces sí.

\- _"Que patán"_ –Pensó para sí Clint-

\- No deberías tratar así a una Mujer Stark.

De pronto todos quedaron en silencio. Era Natasha que le había contestado al filántropo. Pepper sentía el odio por parte de ella (Ya saben por qué…), así que, sutilmente se acercó a la pelirroja enfurecida.

\- Nat, está bien, yo voy a lidear esto con Tony- -Le decía la rubia en voz baja, pero Natasha alzó más la voz-

\- ¡No! Es que no está bien que siempre te pase a llevar, como si fueras un simple objeto o un ama de llaves que siempre tienes que hacerle todo, Stark no tiene los dedos crespos como para no hacer NADA –Natasha dejaba sentir su ira y sus amigos y en especial Steve, tenían algo de pánico. Al parecer nunca habían visto la furia de una mujer o mejor dicho, la furia de Natasha Romanoff-

\- ¡Combo Breaker Stark! –Soltó de pronto Clint para amenizar el ambiente-

\- Arañita, tranquila, sé que estás estresada pero las cosas con Pepper las vemos los dos –

\- ¡Estoy bien maldición! –Soltó con más furia la Viuda Negra. Todos quedaron atónitos con el carácter de la pelirroja, nunca la habían visto en ese estado. Barton se acercó a ella tomándola por los hombros-

\- Nat, tranquilízate, ven te ayudo con tus cosas y vamos a tu habitación ¿Si?

Natasha le hizo caso al Ojo de Halcón y subió con él, dejando a todos preocupados. Ahora si los chicos no entendían que era lo que le sucedía la espía rusa. Pepper se tomaba la cabeza, pensando que quizás no fue buena idea que viniera Natasha al súper paseíto de Tony.

\- Tal vez a arañita le hace falta un novio, ya saben, las mujeres llegan a un punto donde- ¡AUCH!

\- Tony ya basta –La rubia le dio un codazo a su novio- No molestes a Natasha, ella no se encuentra bien y tú lo que haces es que se sienta más mal aún… que desconsiderado.

\- Hey Hey, armé este lindo paseíto justamente para animarla, que tenga un humor como el culo ya no es mi problema, arreglo máquinas no personas…

\- Se nota… -Dijo Steve de pronto, cargando maletas hasta el hall central del Hotel. Thor y Bruce emitieron una pequeña risa pero se callaron tan pronto como IronMan los miró con recelo-

.

* * *

.

Después de la escena dramática en la entrada del Hotel, los vengadores se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Eran alrededor de las 7pm. La temperatura en vez de bajar, subía un poco más, ya que estaban en verano.

El acceso a la playa aún estaba abierto, así que todos bajaron, ya que había una mini fiesta con fogata incluida, todos para los visitantes del hotel. Natasha por su parte, no había querido salir, hasta que alguien tocó su puerta.

\- Peps, ya te dije que no tengo ganas de ir, tal vez más tarde lo intente y por el momento no quiero ver a Stark…

\- Natasha…

Esa no era la voz de Pepper, al no ser que se haya pescado un resfriado, sonaba un poco más grave. Tampoco se parecía a la voz de Clint. La pelirroja se acercó a la puerta y la abrió lentamente, encontrándose con unos ojos celestes. Steve tragó un poco de saliva nerviosa, ya que Natasha sólo estaba vestida con una musculosa negra y unos shorts grises que en realidad parecían ropa interior a ojos del Rubio. Natasha se dio cuenta del nerviosismo el hombre, así que sólo suspiró y mencionó su nombre.

\- Steve…

\- Sé que debes estar cansada, o molesta, la verdad no sé muy bien lo que te pasa –No sabía muy bien cómo empezar, se sentía muy nervioso pero se mantenía firme. La espía sólo lo observaba-, pero tengo la sensación de que…

\- Pasa…

\- No he pedido pasar

\- No, pero me siento incómoda hablando así…entra –Se giró sobre sus talones dejando a Steve callado. No tuvo más remedio que cerrar la puerta tras de sí y seguirla-

\- ¿No quieres ir con los demás a distraerte? –Comenzó Steve rompiendo el pequeño hielo que había entre ambos-

\- No tengo ganas…

\- Pienso que no querías venir con nosotros… y para serte sincero, me siento culpable porque es como si te hubiera obligado a venir…

Natasha se volteó para verlo. Steve se estaba culpando por _su visita_. Pero ¿no era eso lo que ella quería? Le había comentado a Pepper que quería ver al Capitán preocuparse, pero al verlo triste y cabizbajo ya no era divertido como ella pensaba. Y la verdad era que el rubio no era culpable de lo que le pasaba, es sólo que a veces, y sólo a veces, tenía unas enormes ganas de golpearlo. ¿O besarlo?

\- Bueno Nat, espero que te recuperes bien, no me gusta verte tan desanimada, nos vemos mañana –Habló finalmente el hombre, ya que no había respuesta de nuestra espía-

\- Está bien iré…

\- ¿Qué? –Volteó Steve a ver a la muchacha-

\- Que voy a bajar a divertirme un rato contigo…

Susurró Natasha, algo nerviosa. Extrañamente y de un momento a otro, que tenía ganas de mandar a la **_mierda_** a todo el mundo, aparece Steve Rogers y le da el efecto contrario. Simplemente ella no puede resistirse a los encantos del rubio. Tan preocupado y detallista, cosa que eso sale fuera de lo común de los mortales. Y bueno era verdad, no quería venir, y también era verdad de que se sentía horrible, pero si era sólo para no ver a Rogers tan triste, ella haría lo que fuera por verle sonreír.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si, o sea, quiero decir que bajaré contigo para divertirme con los demás…

\- ¡Excelente! Te esperaré abajo entonces…

\- No es necesario, quédate aquí mientras busco algo de ropa –Dijo y desapareció dentro del armario. Eran de esos que parecía tener otro cuarto dentro-

Steve se sentó en la cama y empezó a esperarla. Natasha nunca se había demorado más de 5 minutos en vestirse o arreglarse, pero esta vez se había demorado más de la cuenta, algo raro en ella. Pero no le dio importancia y siguió esperando hasta que la puerta se abrió y salió la pelirroja.

\- ¿Cómo me veo Rogers?

Natasha jamás le había preguntado a alguien por su atuendo, ni mucho menos a un hombre y obviamente que menos a Steve Rogers. Pero de alguna manera, quería provocar algo en él, pues la chica vestía unos jeans negros ajustados y en la parte superior una prenda de bikini de color rojo que le había prestado Pepper. Lucía bastante bien ya que combinaban con su roja cabellera. El Capitán parpadeó un par de veces para ver si no estaba soñando. Y si, Natasha llevaba puesto un traje de baño tapando sus… Y al parecer le gustó.

\- ¿Steve? –Dijo la muchacha, buscando alguna respuesta-

\- Eh, si Natasha, luces muy bien. Sólo que es extraño que luzcas esas prendas tan…

\- ¿Atrevidas? –Natasha arqueó una ceja de manera seductora, haciendo que éste intentara hablar un poco más lento-

\- No quise decir exactamente eso pero, como digo, luces muy bien –Dijo finalmente el Capitán América tratando de demostrar firmeza con tanta curva suelta en esa habitación-

El rubio veía a Natasha más tranquila que en la tarde camino a Miami. Tal vez se le haya pasado lo que _'tenía'_. Eso que sólo Pepper sabe. Aun así, Steve quiso preguntar nuevamente si se sentía en condiciones. Natasha asintió con la cabeza y dijo que todo estaba bien, que no se preocupara demasiado. Sin decir más, ambos chicos bajaron y fueron a la fiesta en la playa que había al lado del Hotel.

.

* * *

.

Sus compañeros se alegraron de verla, sobretodo Clint, que había estado preocupado desde la tarde al ver que su amiga había estallado con Stark. Se acercó a ella.

\- ¡Guau Nat, luces increíble! –Dijo el arquero tomando delicadamente la mano de ella y haciendo que diera una vuelta para que vieran su atuendo. Sacó aplausos de los muchachos y de otras personas de la fiesta también. Natasha sentía como la sangre se le subía a las mejillas de a poco-

\- Clint, no era necesario tanto… -Le susurró un poco enfadada-

\- ¡Vaya, pensé que Capipaleta no hacía milagros pero ahora veo que si! –Soltó Stark, sacándose sus gafas y viendo a Natasha de arriba hacia abajo. Pepper le piñizco el trasero- Me refería a que el Cap te sacó de tu guarida como _arañita._

Thor y Bruce apartaron dos mesas para juntarlas y sentarse en grupo, mientras pedían algunos tragos para relajarse. Los mencionados pidieron cerveza, Tony pidió un Mojito, Pepper se servía sólo agua, ya que el alcohol tan tarde le hacía mal, según ella. Clint pidió una Caipiriña, un trago muy veraniego. Natasha y Steve no sabían que beber.

\- Bueno a mi me da igual, de todas formas no me voy a emborrachar –Dijo Steve riendo, a lo que los demás lo abuchearon-

\- ¿Estás seguro Cap? Podría apostar a que sí –Lo amenazó IronMan-

\- Seguro que sí Sr Stark…

\- Hey, no vayan a comenzar una guerra civil por esto –Clint como siempre con un gran sentido del humor. Todos rieron por su comentario-

Natasha estaba disfrutando el momento con sus amigos. De hecho pensó que sería horrible por estar **así** , pero al parecer no fue tan malo como ella pensaba. _"Sólo quedan dos días Natasha, puedes aguantar más"_ , se decía a sí misma. Cuando de repente, sintió una fuerte puntada en su bajo vientre. Entrecerró sus ojos un poco tratando de aguantar el dolor y siguió con la conversación. De pronto, otra puntada más que parecía que era más fuerte que la anterior.

\- Natasha ¿te sientes bien? –Steve que estaba a su lado le preguntó preocupado-

\- Si, no te preocupes, se me pasará

\- Tu cara me dice lo contrario, ven, es mejor que vayas a tu habitación a descansar –Nuevamente Steve insistía. Natasha negaba con la cabeza que no, que estaba bien-

\- No Steve, he dicho que no.

Alzó un poco la voz nuestra pelirroja, haciendo que el ruido de la conversación bajara a cero. Al parecer _Romanogers_ tenía una pequeña discusión y todos querían poner atención y ver de qué se trataba.

\- ¿Qué pasa arañita? Aún con mala cara, ni si quiera con algunos tragos se te pasa, ¡deberías tomar uno más fuerte!

\- Tony… -Suspiró lentamente y tranquilamente Pepper Pots, como haciendo meditación para no perder la cabeza-

\- ¿Qué? No dije nada malo

\- Natasha no te ves muy bien –Banner se dio cuenta del estado de la chica, ahora estaba un poco más pálida de lo normal-

\- Cierto, no recordaba… que necesitabas mas bronceado tenías razón Nat –Barton dijo pero esta vez nadie rió de su chiste-

\- Lady Natasha, si quiere puedo-

\- ¡YA BASTA! ¿Me siento bien, es que acaso no me entienden cuando les digo que me encuentro bien? Estoy harta de todos ustedes, ¡No los soporto!

Natasha Romanoff se levantó de la silla botándola sin querer y de pronto con sus manos se tomó la parte del abdomen que le dolía. Steve se acercó a ella tomándola por los hombros tratando de calmarla un poco, pero ella soltó de su agarre y salió caminando rápidamente de ahí.

Steve se quedó ahí, mirando como la espía se iba. Todos quedaron preocupados por el estado de Natasha, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar qué _mierda_ le pasaba. Y ahora sí que lo iba a averiguar con o sin la ayuda de Pepper.

* * *

Hasta aqui llega! ¿Reviews? :)

Saludos!

 **Actualizado: 18 / 08 / 2015**


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! ya lo sé...me demoré bastante y eso que he escrito varios oneshots pero bueno xD aquí les va el capítulo. Estaba seca de ideas sinceramente, pero ya lo retomé. Espero que les guste :)! Ya no los molesto más! asi que lean :)

 **Disclaimer:** Marvel no me pertenece.

 **Advertencia:** Incluiré personajes de la serie Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

 **Capítulo 04: Misión**

* * *

Natasha se dirige a su habitación rápidamente, mientras se toca un costado del vientre. Cierra los ojos con dolor y maldice en ruso antes de abrir la puerta de su cuarto.

\- ¡Святой Черт!

\- Lenguaje Romanoff…

Steve la había logrado alcanzar, escuchó lo que dijo la pelirroja y obviamente entendía el ruso al revés y al derecho. Realmente estaba preocupado y ya no quería aguantar más la duda. Hoy sabría qué era lo que le pasaba a Natasha si o si. La muchacha se sobresaltó con el comentario del Capitán. Se giró para verlo. Estaba muy serio o estaba enfadado, ella no podía descifrar su mente en estos momentos.

\- Que quieres Rogers…

\- Quiero saber de una vez por todas que es lo que te pasa.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no me pasa nada! Se lo he dicho a todo el mundo, tú tampoco quieres creerme…

\- No, porque sé que estás mintiendo Natasha –Le dice de golpe. La espía sólo lo observaba mientras notaba que Steve se cruzaba de brazos frente a ella. Se sentía acorralada-

\- Yo no miento Steve, estoy bien, no me pasa nada malo…tienes que creerme

\- Natasha…cuando mientes generalmente parpadeas muy rápido, giras la cabeza hacia un lado y te pones muy seria haciendo parecer que no estás nerviosa cuando la verdad, es que si lo estás.

Natasha quería morirse en ese momento. ¿Desde cuándo Steve Rogers la analizaba tanto? Quizás porque pasan la mayor parte del tiempo juntos o es porque le había enseñado a observar a la gente. Dio un suspiro. No quería mentir más y menos a Steve. Ahora el problema era ¿Cómo se lo diría?

\- Sólo déjame descansar, me duele la cabeza y tanto ajetreo hace que me termine enfadando…

\- ¿Cómo Bruce?

Steve dijo en modo de broma. Y lo consiguió. Natasha sonreía. Le gustaba verla sonreír.

\- No te preocupes, estaré bien, descansaré un poco y bajo enseguida ¿De acuerdo? –Natasha le contestó semi sonriendo-

\- Está bien, pero prométeme que me contarás luego, es un trato. –La miro firme. Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta de su habitación- Descansa, avísame cualquier cosa

\- Si…

Ahora si estaba en un problema. ¿Cómo se lo diría? Sería algo como "Steve, lo que pasa es que ahora puedo tener bebés, ya sabes…" o mejor aún "Steve, estoy sangrando". Eso no sería lo mejor. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared. ¿Lo entendería? ¿Se burlaría de ella? Realmente no lo sabía, él viene de otra época. Pero al diablo, estamos en siglo XIX, tendrá que comprender que ya no existen tantos tabúes como antes. Ya pensaría como sería la mejor manera de contarle.

La pelirroja se tiró en la cama y puso una de sus manos en la frente y otra en su vientre. Sí que le dolía el problemita. Pero faltaba poco, sólo tenía que aguantar un par de días.

De pronto, el celular de Natasha empezó a sonar. Era Phil Coulson. ¿Ahora qué demonios quería Phil? Estaba descansando. La espía tomó de mala gana el móvil y contestó.

\- _Necesito que vengas…_

\- Phil, no me siento muy bien ahora…si quieres que te apoye en alguna misión pídele a alguno de tus agentes… -De verdad que no tenía ganas de nada. Sólo quería que el maldito dolor pasara-

\- _Me encantaría, pero May está también en una misión encubierta en Tokio y tú eres la mejor espía que conozco…_

\- Ok, mas te vale que sea algo sencillo ¿Qué pasa?

.

* * *

.

\- ¿Pudiste hablar con Nat? –Clint Barton estaba preocupado por su amiga. Porque ni siquiera a él le había contado que le pasaba-

\- No me dijo, pero me prometió que después me contaría…

\- Algo es algo Capi –Dijo Tony- Por mientras, disfrutemos nosotros. Se pondrá mejor ya lo verán.

La noche pasó volando y Natasha nunca bajó. Todos se habían ido a dormir, a excepción de Clint y Steve, que estaban en el salón principal jugando PS4. Hawkeye se burlaba de Rogers porque no sabía jugar bien Mortal Kombat.

\- ¡Vamos Cap! ¿Te vas a rendir tan fácilmente?

\- Otra ronda.

De la nada, aparece Natasha, que estaba vestida con su traje de Black Widow lista para irse. Ambos chicos quedaron perplejos, soltaron los controles de la consola y se dirigieron a ella. No entendían lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Nat? Por qué te vestiste así, ¿Pasó algo? –Preguntó Ojo de Halcón-

\- Phil se comunicó conmigo, tengo una misión. Un Quinjet pasará por mí en 30 minutos –Le respondió mientras se subía un poco más el cierre delantero, haciendo que sus senos se movieran un poco. Steve se dio cuenta de eso y volteó a otro lado. No es que estuviera mirándola, no. Claro que no-

\- ¿Y no nos dijo a nosotros? –Preguntó el Capitán América, viendo como Natasha se seguía arreglando-

\- No lo sé, si me llamó sólo a mi debe ser porque no es algo tan importante para llamar a todos los Vengadores…

\- De qué trata la misión.

\- Clasificado Rogers, no puedo contar nada. Pero es un Nivel 5 por si quieren saber.

Barton y Rogers estaban preocupados. No querían dejar ir a Natasha sola, y menos en _ese estado_ que desconocían que se encontraba. Clint iba a hablar pero Steve comenzó primero.

\- Te acompañaré.

\- No Rogers, debo ir sola –Respondió la espía-

\- No te dejaré ir en ese _estado_

\- No es tu problema

\- Claro que lo es…

Oh cierto. Que estaba así. Bueno como sea, convencería al Capitán América que no la acompañase. Barton se acercó a la pelirroja, ya veía que en cualquier momento le daría un puñetazo al pobre Steve si seguía hablando.

\- Nat, el Cap tiene razón. No puedes ir sola estando así. Que mejor que te acompañe, vamos hazlo por mí… por Nathaniel –Le muestra una foto del pequeño de los Barton. A Natasha se le ablandó el corazón. A regañadientes aceptó-

\- Clint, esto es chantaje. Te mereces un buen golpe por esto –Le dijo apuntándolo con su dedo índice, enfadada-

\- Pues prefiero que me lo des a mí, casi le das uno al pobre Steve.

\- Natasha, sólo déjame acompañarte, no interferiré en la misión. Pero mi deber es protegerte y en realidad proteger a todo el equipo –Se defendió Rogers. Natasha arqueó una ceja. No quería que Steve viniera con ella.-

.

* * *

.

Y sin darse cuenta, ambos ya estaban dentro del Quinjet dirigiéndose a la base de Phil Coulson. Ambos vengadores se sentaron juntos. Silencio. Ninguno quería hablar. Pero Natasha se sentía incómoda. En primer lugar por _ya saben quién_ y el segundo lugar porque Steve había decidido ir con ella. ¿Es que acaso la encuentra débil? Era lo que más la hacía enfadar. Ciertamente sería la misión más difícil de todas.

\- Natasha…

\- Me acompañas porque crees que soy débil ¿Verdad? –Soltó de pronto la muchacha-

\- ¿Qué? A qué viene eso ahora…

\- Dime si es verdad, crees que no podré sola con la misión y por eso vienes conmigo

\- No es verdad, yo nunca he dicho que no eres capaz de realizar una misión, ya te dije, que estoy preocupado por tu salud y aunque patalearas no iba a permitir que fueras sola.

A veces le daban ganas de patearle el trasero a Steve. Su actitud tan correcta y justiciera hacía que se le revolviera el estómago. Pero vamos, Steve Rogers siempre ha actuado así. ¿Por qué le molesta tanto?

Llegaron finalmente a la base, donde en la pista de aterrizaje los esperaba Coulson junto a Fitz-Simmons. Al bajar, Phil se dio cuenta que venía con Steve Rogers. Arqueó una ceja, esperando una respuesta por parte de la espía.

\- Agente Romanoff, que bueno que pudo venir –Saludó el agente- Veo que viene acompañada.

\- Lo siento Coulson, no puedo dejar sola a Natasha, no se ha sentido muy bien y quise acompañarla, prometo no interferir, sólo quiero velar porque esté bien –Ambos estrecharon sus manos-

\- Ahora que recuerdo, cuando te llamé no sonabas bien…

\- Por eso te había dicho que enviaras a otro de tus agentes, pero vamos, ya estoy aquí. Dime que tengo que hacer.

\- Antes, quiero presentarles a los Agentes, Leo Fitz y Jemma Simmons –Ambos muchachos saludaron a Steve y Natasha- Les serán de gran ayuda, Fitz es experto en tecnología de armamento y Simmons es Bioquímica, experta en ciencias vitales, tanto de humanos como de alienígenas –Decía con orgullo Phil- Si hay algo que no puedan detectar o saber, ellos les ayudarán.

\- ¿Irán a la misión con nosotros? –Preguntó Natasha, ya que los veía como unos simples niños-

\- Así es. Ya han estado en misiones, no se preocupen por eso.

\- No se preocupen por nosotros Agente Romanoff, Rogers. Con Fitz no interferiremos en la misión. Los apoyaremos de manera logística, aunque claro, si hay que pelear lo haremos con gusto ¿Cierto Fitz? –Jemma habló, un poco nerviosa. Como es su personalidad. Leo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos como siempre pero respondió-

\- Cla-claro que sí, nosotros nunca entorpecemos las misiones, aunque a veces sí, pero es porque-

\- Fitz…

\- Lo siento –Lo regañó Phil.-

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la base, seguido de los agentes. Jemma estaba emocionada porque nunca había visto de cerca a alguno de los vengadores, ya que Coulson hablaba maravillas de ellos.

Ya dentro de la base, Coulson les explicaría la misión. Y Natasha cada minuto que pasaba, le dolía más la cabeza.

\- _"Vamos Natasha…sólo será una simple misión"_

* * *

Bueno aquí está el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y cuéntenme alguna cosa que quieren que pase en la historia, ya saben xD *imploraporideas* déjenme algun review para conocer sus impresiones :)! Que estén bien!

¡Bye bye!

Atte

Kuchi.-

 **PD: Actualizado en FF y Wattpad ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

!Hola gente feliz! lo sé, si les llegó una notificación de que actualicé y después no encontraron el capítulo es porque lo borré xD. Lo publiqué y salieron unos códigos que ni les cuento :'( pero ya está! lo arreglé y está bonito (?) *Tira flores* En fin. Disculpen la demora, he estado muy pero muy ocupada y cansada :( pero, eso no significa que dejaré mis historias botadas, que eso quede claro :), actualizaré pero no tan seguido así que, aguantenme !. No los molesto más y los dejo con el capítulo que espero les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Marvel no me pertenece. Esta historia es mía y la trama también (Lo único que es mío :c)

* * *

 **Capítulo 05: Cómo se lo Explico**

* * *

Estaba amaneciendo en el hotel donde se estaban hospedando nuestros amigos vengadores. Clint fue el primero en despertar, ya que igual no pudo dormir nada. Bajo al hall donde estaba el desayuno preparado, sólo había que elegir para tomar y comer. Se iba a sentar, cuando Pepper también baja a desayunar.

\- Buenos días Clint –Saludó amablemente- Menos mal que anoche no hubo tanto alboroto…

\- Si…

Pepper notaba al arquero un poco ido o distraído. Tal vez le pasaba algo. Pero no quería preguntar, aunque la inquietud seguía ahí. Así que decide preguntar de todas formas.

\- ¿Pasa algo? Tu semblante está diferente

\- Natasha se fue a una misión anoche. Lo llamó Coulson.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Barton se sorprendió con la actitud de Pepper. Tragó saliva algo nervioso.

\- Tranquila Pepper, Steve fue con ella. Nada malo le va a pasar en su… " _estado"_. –Dijo esto, notando las comillas con sus manos-

\- Bueno la verdad… me preocupa más su estado anímico… –La rubia se mordió el labio-

\- ¿Peps, puedes decirnos de una vez por todas que le pasa a Nat? ¿Es algo grave?

Barton no ocultó más su inquietud. Quería saber ya que era lo que tenía su amiga. Obviamente algo de salud es, pero ¿Qué?

\- No sé si sea prudente contar lo que le pasa a Natasha…es algo personal.

\- ¡Ya sé Rojita está embarazada!

Dice Tony de pronto, haciendo su ya ruidosa entrada. Bata roja, lentes oscuros y algo despeinado. Pepper lo mira un poco enfadada y luego suspira.

\- Tiene todos los síntomas: Cambios de humor, irritable, -Continuó, contando con los dedos- se veía algo hinchada y nos trataba a todos mal ¡Es un bebé!

\- No creo que sea eso Tony, yo creo que Natasha tiene otra cosa

Bruce hacía su aparición junto a Thor, que se habían despertado ya con todo el ruido que hacían en el hall.

\- Según yo sé, cuando una mujer está esperando al primogénito, se vuelven sensibles…y Lady Natasha no es el caso –El rubio de Asgard cruza sus brazos, en modo de suspenso, tratando de averiguar de igual manera que Clint que le pasaba a su compañera de apellido Romanoff-

\- Buen punto –Se dio por vencido Stark- Pero de igual forma, está irritable.

\- Yo creo que Nat necesita vacaciones. Últimamente ha tenido muchas misiones y eso debe tenerla estresada, aunque… oh dios mío no puede ser.

Todos quedan mirando a Clint, esperando a que dijera más, pero el castaño calló de pronto. Y sí, descubrió por sí mismo que le pasaba a su amiga y no quiso decir más.

\- Clint, que estás esperando, cuéntanos –Lo apura Stark- Ya nos dimos cuenta de que sabes lo que tiene Rojita.

\- Eh, es que yo…

\- Clint, no es necesario –Pepper sale en su rescate- Yo creo que esto debe terminar, Natasha está bien y eso es lo que importa –Ninguno de los presentes la tomaba en serio- Chicos…las mujeres tenemos siempre cambios de ánimos y eso deberías saberlo bien Anthony Edward Stark.

Los presentes empezaron a burlarse del filántropo, claro, era el que mejor conocía a las mujeres y no podía saber que tenía Natasha.

\- Ok. Ya entendí. Ahora que sabemos por parte Peps y Légolas que nuestra arañita se encuentra en perfectas condiciones… ¡Quien quiere ir a la playa! ¡Quien dijo yo!

Thor fue el único que levantó la mano. Tomó el brazo de Bruce. Pepper sólo se limitó a reírse frente a la actitud del Asgardiano.

\- Hay que divertirse mis amigos… Steve está con ella, nada malo le pasará. Si algo sucediera, lo sabremos de inmediato ¿Verdad?

\- Opino como Thor –Stark dice, apoyando al rubio mitológico-

\- Está bien, está bien… -La rubia dio un largo suspiro- Vayan a divertirse.

Tony y Thor salieron rápidamente a la playa, sólo que IronMan volvió porque se dio cuenta de que iba sólo con una bata de levantar. Pepper, Clint y Bruce los seguían caminando despacio.

\- Clint, ¿es lo que yo creo que es lo que le pasa a Natasha? –El científico preguntó y el arquero sólo asintió con la cabeza-

\- Bueno, ya que ustedes dos saben lo de Nat, sugiero que lo mantengan en secreto –Susurra la única mujer del grupo-

\- No creo que sea tan incómodo Pepper…estás exagerand-

\- ¡Si lo es Barton!

El arquero quedó helado. Bruce soltó una pequeña risa. Ahora lo que le causaba inquietud al científico, es cómo Natasha volvió a tener ciclos. Era algo sin explicación. Aún.

.

* * *

.

 **09:00 am**

\- Bien, es por aquí.

Dijo Coulson, seguido de Fitz-Simmons y ambos vengadores. Entraron a la oficina del ya mencionado Pseudo-Lider de S.H.I.E.L.D. Jemma cerró la puerta y el Agente les mostró un mapa que apuntaba: _Rusia_.

\- La misión es sencilla. Dentro de esa base hay un líder de HYDRA. No lo conocemos, no sabemos quién, pero de lo que sí tenemos certeza…es que tiene un artefacto que necesitamos recuperar.

\- Cuéntame una de vaqueros Phil –Dijo Natasha cruzándose de brazos-

\- La base se encuentra bajo tierra, alrededor de ella hay sensores de movimiento, así que deben ser cautelosos al entrar o pueden-

\- Si es que no lo desactivamos antes de entrar ¿Verdad Steve? –Natasha interrumpe a Fitz. El muchacho se queda callado esperando a que Rogers hablara-

\- Puede ser…pero es muy arriesgado que hagas Natasha.

Oh no. Steve mencionó las palabras mágicas que odia Natasha: «Arriesgado». Y ya saben lo que piensa ella cuando le dicen que no puede con algo. Lo miró de vuelta con odio. Jemma se dio cuenta de eso y siguió con la descripción de la misión para calmar la situación.

.

* * *

.

Natasha estaba descansando en una habitación de la base de Coulson. Ya les habían explicado la misión. Era algo sencillo, al menos para ella. Sólo debían infiltrarse en una base en el norte de Rusia, rescatar rehenes, tomar armamento (alienígena o no) y hacer explotar la base. Nada del otro mundo. Lo peor era que tenía una jaqueca terrible y sólo quería dormir por la eternidad. Y el frío ahora no era su mejor aliado. Debían esperar hasta la noche, donde supuestamente hay menos guardias y podrían entrar con facilidad.

La muchacha no paraba de darse vueltas en la cama, necesitaba tomar algo para el dolor ahora ya. Se levantó de a poco, se vistió con un short de color negro un poco suelto y una polera de tirantes del mismo color. Lo mejor para pasar desapercibida era el negro. Se puso unas zapatillas de descanso y se dirigió al laboratorio donde estaba Jemma, trabajando en algunas muestras, hasta que nuestra espía se aclara la garganta imponiendo acto de presencia.

\- ¡Agente Romanoff! Disculpe no la había visto. –La castaña se giró y miró asustada a Natasha, pensando que podía enfadarse o algo por el estilo-

\- No te preocupes, discúlpame a mí por asustarte, no era mi intención –Se disculpó la espía. Ya no aguantaba más el dolor-

\- ¿Le sucede algo? Su semblante me dice otra cosa… -La Bióloga la miró con preocupación. Vio que la pelirroja se sobaba el vientre-

\- Sí, me siento algo mal ¿Podrías chequearme?

Y sin más, la científica examinó a nuestra espía. Examen físico y exámenes de laboratorio completos. Natasha se levantó de la camilla para escuchar algún veredicto de la muchacha.

\- ¿Y bien?

Jemma se estremeció y se giró rápidamente hacia la espía. En su tableta miraba los resultados de los análisis.

\- Agente Romanoff sus exámenes están-

\- Natasha. –Corrigió fríamente, aunque esa no era su intención. No quería asustarla nuevamente, pero era inevitable, Natasha Romanoff era así-

\- Oh, disculpe. Natasha –Dijo con dificultad-. No estamos acostumbrados a tratarlos de esa forma, entenderá que para nosotros es un honor tenerlos aquí. Coulson siempre habla muy emocionado de Ud. y el Señor Rogers. Sobre todo de él.

\- Lo sé, tenía tarjetas coleccionables de Steve –Soltó una pequeña risa, haciendo que la científica se relajara más-

\- Bien, con respecto a los exámenes, están todo correctos, la glicemia está un poco alta ¿Comió algo antes de venir aquí?

\- Me comí un sándwich en la cocina, fui a descansar y vine para acá, eso debió ser.

\- Entiendo. Bueno aparte de algunos hematomas, que sabemos que es por algunas misiones que has tenido, está todo bien. Pero… -Natasha tragó saliva-

\- ¿Sí? ¿Hay algo malo?

\- Hmm creo que…bueno esta pregunta es muy personal. En los análisis de sangre, tienes el suero del súper soldado, bueno no del todo, pero en cierta parte eso provocó que no pudieras ovular durante muchos años y obviamente no tener hijos… al no ser que haya sido por otra cosa-Jemma Simmons nunca estuvo tan nerviosa, pero era sólo por la mirada de Natasha, que quería saber más sobre su estado. Obviamente, la científica no sabía toda la historia de la Espía, así que prefirió continuar- Y Bueno, mi pregunta es ¿Te ha llegado la menstruación en los últimos meses?

Natasha se sintió un poco intimidada con esa pregunta. Pero sabe que de algún modo ella lo iba a descubrir y no porque sea científica. Tal vez lo notó en el examen físico, ya que las mamas se vuelven delicadas, aparte su vientre está hinchado, sólo hay que tener dos dedos de frente como para saber.

\- Lo que pasa es que…en los análisis, hay una disminución de la progesterona y las prostaglandinas aumentan un poco para iniciar contracciones para expulsar el endometrio y el óvulo no fecundado y por lo cual-

La pelirroja no entendía nada de lo que Jemma le explicaba. Para ella era todo en chino. Parpadeó un poco y dio su respuesta a la pregunta anterior.

\- Si. Empecé a sangrar ayer después de mucho tiempo.

En ese momento, Steve entra al laboratorio y escucha lo último. «Sangrar». Se acercó hacia donde estaban las señoritas y no se molestó en preguntar.

\- ¿Estás sangrando Nat?

La científica se quedó perpleja al ver al Capitán Rogers entrar de la nada. Pero la que se notaba más nerviosa era Natasha. Había llegado el momento de la verdad: _¿Cómo se lo explico?_ , pensaba la espía una y otra vez, mientras observaba el semblante de Steve, el cual quería una respuesta ahora ya.

\- Capitán Rogers, como está –Saludo amablemente Simmons a Steve. Él sólo asintió con la cabeza, quería saber ahora que es lo que está pasando- Si, bueno lo que sucede es que-

\- Estoy ovulando.

Steve miró a Natasha con los ojos bien abiertos. "Ovulando", ese sí era un concepto nuevo para él. Tal vez se lo escuchó decir a Bruce en uno de sus análisis. Sin más y para no parecer un ignorante. Se limitó a realizar una última pregunta.

\- ¿Y eso mejorará?

Jemma asintió en positivo, viendo como Steve miraba a Natasha detenidamente con sus brazos cruzados, tal vez preocupado por el estado de salud de la pelirroja.

\- En un par de días más, Natasha estará en perfectas condiciones y eso quiere decir también que… ahora puede tener hijos. –Comentó esto último nerviosa-

Eso era DEMASIADA información de la que no quería enterarse. Natasha sintió como si un balde de agua fría callera por su espalda. Se levantó de la camilla rápidamente y salió del laboratorio. Steve salió tras ella. La castaña se quedó intacta al ver la reacción de la espía.

.

* * *

.

Antes de que Natasha volviera a su habitación, Steve la sujeta del brazo, la arrastra y abre una puerta que parecía ser donde guardaban artículos de aseo y se encierran.

\- Natasha, cálmate.

\- Suéltame Rogers, o empezaré a gritar.

\- No lo haré, hasta que te calmes y me cuentes desde cuando estás así, eso de que ahora puedas tener hijos… ¿Nunca fue así?

Preguntas iban y venían y Natasha sólo quería salir de ahí. Se sentía vulnerable. No podía soltarse de su agarre, así que sin más, empezó su confesión, en voz baja.

\- En el cuarto rojo, hay un ritual, en la cual te someten…a que no puedas tener hijos…te esterilizan, ya que si vas a ser una espía de la KGB, tener hijos es lo menos importante para ellos y para una también, te distrae. Hace unos días me había empezado a sentir extraña…dolor de cuerpo y una hinchazón en mi vientre y ese día de entrenamiento…

\- O sea que ese día de entrenamiento, ya tenías síntomas… no fue mi culpa.

Natasha odió que dijera eso. Steve la miró de vuelta viendo con dificultad su semblante de enfado y retiró lo dicho de inmediato.

\- No quise decir eso, yo-

\- Olvídalo Rogers, pero es eso. Soy una mujer normal, que puede ovular, tener sexo y ahora estoy capacitada para tener hijos. Ahora ¿Puedes soltarme? Debemos descansar para la misión de esta noche.

Sin más, Steve soltó a la espía para que se fuera a descansar. Cerró la puerta de la bodega, viendo como la pelirroja se iba por el lado derecho y él se dirigió al lado contrario. No sabía sobre el crudo pasado de su compañera, hasta se sintió culpable por haberla hecho hablar. Quería pedirle disculpas pero ella tenía razón, había que descansar para la misión. Sin pensar más, se dirigió a su habitación.

La espía puso la alama para despertar en un par de horas más para comer y entrenar luego, ya que la misión empezaría desde las 21:00 del sábado y aún era temprano. No podía creer que estaba trabajando un fin de semana pensando que a Stark se le había ocurrido salir a despejarse un poco. Pero en fin, ella sabía que era una trabajólica y que no podía negarse.

\- Es de esperar que no pase de largo. Buenas noches.

Dijo esto último, cerró las cortinas de su habitación para que no entren los rayos del sol, ya que estaba amaneciendo y se tiró en la cama cerrando sus ojos. Su alarma debía sonar a las 11:30 am. Pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía conciliar el sueño. No ahora que Steve se enteró que está ovulando y que ahora puede tener hijos. Sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban de pronto.

\- " _Qué más da, estamos en el siglo XIX, al diablo con todo. Steve es un niño grande"_

Pensaba para sí. O ¿es que tendría que explicarle con peras y manzanas que es ovular? Ya que su pregunta fue si estaba sangrando, pues, si. Y obviamente con lo curioso e insistente que es, lo preguntaría. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en una respuesta para eso. Ahora debía estar descansada y concentrada en la misión. Al menos las puntadas estaban desapareciendo de a poco, pero lo que le atacaba, era la jaqueca.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llega. Espero que les haya gustado :)**

 **Por cierto, ya vieron me imagino el trailer de Civil War ¿Qué les pareció? yo estoy emocionadisima!**

 **Los dejo, aunque no lo crean estoy actualizando desde mi trabajo xD**

 **Bye bye! Los quiero a todos y gracias por sus lindos comentarios :)!**

 **Atte**

 **Kuchi**

 **Actualizado: 03/12/2015**


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola gente! Sé que me tardé, pero aquí está el capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten. No tengo mucho que decir, puesto que ando apurada. Los dejo!

 **Disclaimer:** Marvel y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Capítulo 06: Debilidad**

* * *

El despertador sonó y Natasha no quería levantarse. Se sentía como si hubieran pasado solo un par de minutos en cuanto cerró los ojos y sonó su alarma. A regañadientes apagó el celular y se dirigió a la ducha, sacándose lo que usaba por pijama a sus shorts y polera negra.

Al menos el agua caliente hacía que su dolor de cabeza se apaciguara, porque claramente no pudo dormir bien. Relajaba su sien al contacto con el agua, dejando que la regadera moje su cuerpo por completo. Sentía como las pequeñas gotas relajaban cada músculo de su cuerpo, incluyendo su bajo vientre, que por suerte, ya no le dolía como el primer día.

\- _"Odio ser mujer…"_

Aunque la verdad sólo lo pensaba en su estado actual. Le gusta ser ella. Ser Natasha Romanoff, una espía de élite, la mejor del mundo, más conocida como la gan BlackWidow. De origen Ruso y orgullosa de su país natal, pensando que en el pasado le hacía un bien a su gente cumpliendo misión tras misión, se había dado cuenta que sólo estaba causando terror y muerte. Daño a su cuerpo y a su alma.

Cerró la llave de la regadera y salió de la ducha. Tomó su toalla, cubriendo su esbelto cuerpo y regresó a su habitación. Secó su cabello con otra toalla. Luego, se puso un buzo de entrenamiento, amarró su cabello en una coleta y se dirigió al gimnasio.

Al llegar estaba una chica a la cual Natasha no conocía junto con un muchacho de cabello algo rubio.

\- ¿Los molesto?

Puede que esté de mal humor consigo misma, pero jamás se le olvidan los modales a nuestra querida espía. La muchacha de pelo castaño responde.

\- No para nada –La chica volteó para bien quien decía eso, su voz no se le hizo familiar- Disculpa que mal educada soy, me presento, me llamo Daisy, agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. y él es-

\- Puedo presentarme solo no te preocupes, Lance Hunter, un placer conocer a la mejor espía del mundo.

Dijo el muchacho extendiendo su mano hacia la rusa, ella lo saludó de vuelta. Daisy Johnson, mejor conocida como _Skye_ , quedó perpleja al escuchar eso de Hunter. ¿Era la famosa BlackWidow?

\- Lo sé, eres el ex-marido de Bárbara Morse, un gusto igualmente.

\- Ah claro, me imagino que ya la conoces…

\- Por supuesto, Bárbara 'Bobbi' Morse, más conocida como "Pájaro Burlón", licenciada de Bióloga en Georgia. Atleta y gimnasta, combate sin armas y es experta en el uso de bastones. Si, hemos compartido un par de misiones.

Skye soltó una pequeña risa con el comentario de la pelirroja, sobre lo de ex – marido haciendo que Hunter se ruborizara que sea sólo conocido por eso. Se sorprendió además sobre lo bien conocía a Bobbi. Pero no es nada del otro mundo. Los espías deben conocer bien los perfiles de cada uno de los que están en S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- Eres…La Viuda Negra –Skye quedó sorprendida- May habla mucho de ti, Coulson también, siempre quise conocerte en persona, como dijo Hunter, es un placer –Extendió su mano y Natasha la saludó-

Jamás pensó tener tanto reconocimiento, sólo era una simple espía que cumplía misiones, como todos los Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- En realidad siempre es un honor conocer a los que forman Los Vengadores, sabemos que son los mejores protegiendo la humanidad. –Dijo el muchacho ya menos nervioso como hace un momento-

\- No creo que sea necesario alabarnos tanto, soy tan humana como ustedes…

\- Menos ella –Apunta a Skye. Natasha quedó confundida con ese comentario-

\- ¿No lo es? –Arqueó una ceja mirando a la chica.-

\- Hunter… -La castaña lo fulminó con la mirada y el muchacho ya no habló más- Es una larga historia, tal vez un día te lo contemos todo, al no ser que Phil ya te lo haya dicho...

\- Buenos días…

Se escuchó la voz de Steve Rogers entrando al gimnasio. Ambos chicos ahora si quedaron sorprendidos. Nadie les había avisado que había más de un vengador en la base.

\- Buenas tardes… ¿Interrumpí? –Steve se asustó al ver que ninguno de los chicos decía algo. Miró a Natasha y ella movió la cabeza en negación, que todo estaba bien-

\- Bien, los dejamos, seguro necesitan entrenar un poco –Dijo Daisy, llevándose a Hunter de ahí- ¡Nos vemos pronto!

Steve y Natasha vieron como los chicos se marcharon, dejándolos solos. Natasha se sacó el pollerón de buzo y lo dejó en una esquina para comenzar el entrenamiento. El muchacho la miraba de reojo, había quedado preocupado por lo de hace un par de horas atrás y no sabía si empezar la conversación.

\- Natasha…

\- Hola Cap, ¿descansaste?

El rubio notó de inmediato la manera cortante en el que se refería a él. Y tal vez porque se metió en algo que no le correspondía. Se sentía algo avergonzado.

\- Quería disculparme por lo de hace un momento…no quise meterme en tus cosas.

\- No te preocupes Steve… todo está bien.

\- ¿Segura?

Steve no se creía eso de que estaba todo bien, de a poco ha aprendido a conocer bien a la espía. Además podía observar su semblante y estaba enfadad con él. Bueno, no queda más que esperar a que la misión termine y regresar a la base de los vengadores. De pronto, Natasha lo ataca con un golpe que Steve logra detener cruzando sus brazos.

\- Siempre tienes que estar alerta Rogers

\- Desde cuando empezaste

\- Ahora…

La forma en cómo miraba Natasha a Steve era como de un cazador mirando a su presa. Tenía odio contenido y no hay nada mejor que desquitarse con el pobre de Rogers. El soldado aceptó el reto y se puso en guardia. De pronto recordó ese día que estaban entrenando cuando la espía empezó a actuar extraño.

Primero atacó ella con una patada cerca de sus costillas, a lo que Steve pudo esquivar fácilmente. El rubio respondió el ataque con un golpe de frente. Natasha pudo agacharse en el momento justo cuando le propinó una zancadilla al soldado el cual cayó de espalda en la colchoneta. Ella se acercó a él, tendiéndole su mano para que se levantara y continuaran entrenando. Steve hizo una mueca de dolor, la espía medio sonrió al verlo. Steve estaba algo molesto.

\- No es gracioso Natasha

\- Para mí sí lo es.

\- Bueno, si quieres luchar en serio, te daré una pelea en serio.

\- Eso es lo que quería escuchar… te haré añicos.

\- No si lo hago primero…

Se escuchaban golpes y mucho ruido en la sala de entrenamiento, lo que llamó la atención de quien iba pasando por ahí, Bobbi Morse. Reconoció inmediatamente a Natasha, pero el otro muchacho no podía saber quién era.

\- ¿No es genial que el mismísimo Capitán América esté en la base Bob? –Hunter llegó a su lado-

\- ¿Es Steve Rogers? Woow…esto parece Hollywood.

\- Oye oye mira…parece como si se estuvieran matando –Le dijo a la rubia para que siguiera mirando. Ambos entraron con cautela a la sala para ver la el "entrenamiento" de ambos vengadores que en realidad parecía una masacre-

Los golpes y las patadas iban aumentando por parte de los dos. Ambos eran tercos y ninguno quería bajar la guardia, sobretodo Natasha, que en este momento quería asesinar a todo el mundo, pero en especial al súper soldado. De pronto, más gente iba pasando.

\- Eso sí que es entrenar con ánimo –Dijo Daisy, que también se unió a ambos chicos observando la batalla-

\- Te apuesto que peleo mejor que el Cap

\- Te apuesto que no –Bobbi le responde a Hunter-

La batalla de ambos vengadores estaba que ardía y en la sala ya habían llegado May, Coulson, Mack, Fitz-Simmons. Todos expectantes para ver quién iba a ganar.

Natasha era ágil, tan así, que dio un pequeño salto y se subió a la espalda de Steve, cruzando sus piernas en la cintura del rubio y utilizando sus brazos apretaba su cabeza para inmovilizarlo. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos con la habilidad de la espía Rusa. Para Bobbi no era novedad, puesto que ya conocía como era el combate de Natasha.

Steve no podía zafarse del ataque de la viuda negra, le costaba. De verdad era muy ágil, aunque el soldado nunca la ha subestimado. Tenía que actuar rápido o iba a ser derrotado. En su mente no quería hacerle daño, además de que sabía que no estaba bien de salud, o eso creía. Así que sin más, con sus brazos tomo los de ella y con fuerza trataba de separarlas. Natasha peleaba contra eso, pero Steve era más fuerte, así que se rindió ante este movimiento y se separó del rubio y poniéndose en guardia nuevamente. Ambos respiraban agitados.

\- ¿No crees que es suficiente? Estamos haciendo un espectáculo –Le dijo Steve, apuntando a todos los agentes que estaban fascinados con el combate-

Natasha no se había percatado que los estaban observando, algunos alentándola y otros alentando al chico de Brooklyn. Volvió su mirada a él.

\- ¡Vamos Cap, no me defraudes!

\- ¡Fitz! –Le regaña Jemma-

\- Es que le aposté a Mack y a Hunter –Le susurra de vuelta-

Él no veía que Natasha diera un pie atrás, quería seguir combatiendo. Y como todo caballero, decidió a darle lo que ella quería. Ahora era él el que iba a empezar a dar el primer golpe con su brazo, el cual Natasha lo tomó y le propinó una patada en su abdomen, haciendo que retrocediera. Steve esbozó una sonrisa mientras se incorporaba nuevamente para volver al combate. Corrió hacia ella rápidamente empujándola, haciendo que la espía cayera de espalda en la colchoneta. De verdad no se esperaba que Steve se pusiera encima de la muchacha, tomándola de los brazos, colocándolos arriba de la cabeza de ella.

\- ¿Te rindes? –Dijo Steve-

\- Eres débil Rogers…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Todos lo son…

Natasha se incorpora, quedando frente a frente viendo a Steve. Ambos sudaban como nunca y sus respiraciones agitadísimas. El soldado no comprendía lo que le decía, si él había ganado el round. Ella le sonríe seductoramente como suele hacerlo, se acerca más a su rostro, sus narices estaban rozando y ella sentía como Steve se ponía cada vez más nervioso. Lo besa. Obviamente él no esperaba algo así, y poco apoco se estaba dejando llevar por aquel acto de Natasha.

Todos quedaron impresionados. Coulson estaba serio como de costumbre y Bobbi miraba de brazos cruzados, quizás con algo de envidia, después de todo Steve era bastante apuesto. Los demás, veían sin aliento la escena.

Natasha notó que Steve relajó sus músculos y rápidamente lo golpeó en la cara. Hecho esto, la pelirroja se levantó, dejándolo perplejo.

\- ¡Qué rayos te pasa Natasha!

\- Te lo dije, eres débil. Bajaste la guardia. Maneja tu debilidad y no te matarán.

\- ¡Bien, se acabo el show! Todos a sus puestos en 20 para explicarles el plan de ataque. ¿Entendido?

\- ¡Si señor!

Respondieron todos a Coulson, menos ambos vengadores que solo asintieron. Natasha se sentía bien (anímicamente) a pesar del dolor de cabeza que aún tenía por causa de _'aquello'_. Sólo quedan dos días y se pasarían rápido. Ahora debían prepararse para la misión. Steve por su parte, atontado y algo molesto, se sobaba el rostro, aunque el golpe no fue demasiado fuerte obviamente era sorpresivo. Pero ella tenía razón, tenía una debilidad, y esa debilidad era **Natasha Romanoff**.

* * *

¿Reviews? :)

PD: Los quiero! (L) *Reparte amor*


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** Marvel no me Pertenece.

Historia publicada en y Wattpad simultáneamente.

* * *

 **Capítulo 07: Ser Madre no es lo Mío**

* * *

Steve quedó con gusto amargo después del entrenamiento de la mañana con Natasha. De verdad no la entendía. Sabe que ella se molestó cuando le preguntó sobre el tema de su salud, pero Steve era curioso y quería saber más sobre la espía.

 **03:00 PM**

Iban en el Quinjet camino a Rusia, sería un vuelo de varias horas, así que todo el equipo se fue a sus habitaciones para descansar y llegar de noche.

El equipo de Coulson estaba nervioso, aunque en realidad más que nervios era ansiedad, sobre todo por parte de Daisy, que a pesar que lleva poco tiempo realizando trabajo de agente en S.H.I.E.L.D, apoyar a dos personas que forman parte de los vengadores hacían que la muchacha no se pudiera concentrar.

− Relájate Daisy, no es la primera vez que vamos a una misión –Bobbi llegó con una taza de café para ella. La castaña le agradeció-

− Lo sé, pero me resulta emocionante a la vez ¿A ti no?

− Pues... digamos que me hace recordar viejos tiempos –Bárbara sonrió-

− Eso es bueno, además se nota que conoces mucho a Romanoff. Me sorprendió bastante su modo de pelea...es extraordinaria...

− Lo sé. Natasha ha pasado por mucho, tal vez por eso cada día se vuelve más fuerte.

− Y parece que con el Capitán Rogers se llevan bastante bien eh? –Guiñó su ojo hacia Nat y ella entendió la referencia- Ese beso a pesar que fue de distracción, parecía algo más ¿Serán novios?

Bobbi también se dio cuenta de ese detalle. Pero Natasha era muy hermética con esos temas, sobre todo sentimentales. Pero Daisy tenía razón, algo había cambiado en ella y tenía curiosidad de saber cómo se encontraba anímicamente su compañera de labores.

− No lo creo, Romanoff no suele enamorarse de cualquiera sabes...

− Me imagino que sí, pero Steve Rogers no es cualquier persona ¿Acaso no lo encuentras apuesto?

− ¿A quién, a mí?

Hunter había llegado y se puso entremedio de ambas chicas. Daisy lo golpeo en forma de broma y Bobbi solo le sonrió a su novio.

− Hunter, el mundo no gira en torno a ti

− Lo sé, pero ¿De qué hablaban? A quien encuentras guapo Daisy, ya sé... ¿Lincoln?

− No estoy para interrogatorios –Dicho esto, Skye se retira, dejándolos solos- Vayan a descansar...

− Bah, pensé que podía sacarle más información –Notó que Bobbi no le respondía- ¿En qué piensas?

− No, no es nada –Dice y se levanta de su puesto donde estaba- Hunter, deberías ir a descansar...

− Ya voy, como siempre haciéndote caso... ¡te amo! –Le dice el muchacho, yendo hacia la dirección contraria donde iba Bárbara-

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Romanoff estaba en una de las habitaciones que tiene el Quinjet de Coulson, la cual era bastante cómoda. Se dio una ducha rápida. En el momento que se estaba colocando ropa interior cuando de nuevo _.._. _Sangre_. Lo único que quería en ese momento era que esta historia de terror terminara. Recordó que antes de ir al paseo que había organizado Stark, Pepper le pasó su famoso "kit de emergencia", que consistía en algunas toallas higiénicas y tampones. Natasha sacó lo primero que estaba en el bolso, pero se detuvo viendo la caja de tampones. Y la verdad, era que nunca había usado uno. Lo sacó y lo empezó a mirar. Se veía extraño.

− _"¿De verdad tengo que ponerme esto dentro?"_

La muchacha miraba incrédula, nunca había usado algo así y, le daba vergüenza preguntarle a alguien. Tocan a su puerta y Natasha guarda todo rápidamente.

− ¡Enseguida voy! –La pelirroja abre la puerta. Era Morse- Bárbara...

− Vamos...que no nos hayamos visto en tanto tiempo no significa que puedas llamarte tan formal... -Dijo mientras entraba a la habitación y Natasha cerraba-

− Lo siento, la costumbre _Bobbi_ –Natasha deja pasar a su compañera-

− ¿Te interrumpí? Si quieres vuelvo más tarde, ya sabes, no me gusta incomodar...

− No, está bien, necesitaba algo de compañía femenina –Medio sonrió, dirigiéndose al baño para sacarse la toalla del cabello-

− Oye...no es que quiera meterme en tus cosas, sabes que respeto tu privacidad pero... te he notado bastante extraña desde que llegaste...

Natasha pensaba que Jemma ya le había contado a todo el mundo sobre su _problemilla_ , pero al parecer no era así. Suspiró profundamente y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, Bobbi hizo lo mismo. No podía mentirle a Bárbara, además que la conoce bastante bien. Tomó aire y dijo.

− Puedo ovular.

Soltó de pronto la espía Rusa. Bobbi parpadeó rápidamente, tratando de asimilar lo que su compañera le acababa de confesar. La rubia no sabía que decirle con respecto a la noticia, ¿Felicitarla? No, tal vez no era la respuesta correcta.

− ¿Qué? Pero si tú no podías... ¿Es en serio? –Le respondió finalmente, bajando la voz ya que es algo personal

− Si, empecé el día de ayer con esta mierda... aunque no sé si deba sentirme feliz por esto...

− Pienso que es un buen síntoma Natasha, es decir, antes no eras una persona normal, y de a poco lo estás siendo, sé que no quieres tener hijos pero-

− Ser madre no es lo mío Bobbi...tú lo sabes –Natasha se levantó de la cama y fue de nuevo al baño a cepillarse el cabello. La rubia la siguió hasta allá para seguir con la conversación-

− Lo sé, pero ¿qué me dices de _Rogers_?

Bobbi en ese sentido se parecía mucho a Clint. Cómo diablos era que le atinaban a todo. ¿Acaso poseían poderes telepáticos?

− ¿Qué tiene que ver Rogers en esto?

− Estoy segura que a Steve le encantaría tener un hijo...

− ¿Y eso qué? Que se busque otro útero...

− Pues... –La rubia rodeó sus ojos y Natasha entendió a lo que se refería-

− No Bárbara, no hay nada entre nosotros si es lo que estás pensando...

− Lo terrible es que no soy la única que lo piensa, después de lo de hace un momento...

− El beso fue una distracción...sabes que siempre lo hago...

− A Steve no pareció molestarle...

Bárbara Morse estaba sacando de quicio a nuestra espía. Cómo hacerle entender que entre ellos dos no pasa nada ni pasará. Aunque fuera de broma, Natasha disfrutó volver a besar los labios de Steve. Sintió un leve calor en sus mejillas y rápidamente abrió la llave del lavabo para mojarse el rostro.

− En fin Nat... sea o no sea cierto, me alegra verte bien... te ves diferente y eso es bueno...

− No sé qué decir, pero gracias Bobbi...

− Y oye... Steve se derrite por ti, lo veo en sus ojos. –Le guiña un ojo-

Dijo esto último cerrando la habitación de la Rusa y dejándola confundida. Sinceramente, en estos momentos el corazón y la mente de Natasha era un torbellino. Pero de lo único que sabía, era que su cuerpo estaba volviendo a ser normal, aunque odie ovular.

De pronto recordó el golpe que le dio a Steve en rostro. Tal vez no fue buena idea golpearlo, ya que dentro de poco irán a una misión. Se sintió tonta y de nuevo le echó la culpa a Andrés, que la hacía hacer cosas sin sentido.

− _"Odio los cambios hormonales..."_

.

.

* * *

 **¡Hola gente feliz!**

Sí deben odiarme, pero, me tomé vacaciones por eso estuve ausente. Ya volví a la ciudad y al estrés laboral nuevamente y por supuesto deshacer mi estrés escribiendo _Romanogers_ xD. Sé que el capítulo estuvo corto, pero ya se viene el próximo en unos días más (No sé para cuando xD!) pero no será más de un mes como ahora :) ¿Qué les pareció? Comenten para saber sus impresiones. Sé que es algo corto, pero es lo que pude escribir mientras, ya se vendrá más.

Saludos que estén super bien y buen comienzo de año para todos/as :)!

PD: Ya se viene episodio nuevo de "Desconocida", Fic en conjunto con **Ary Lee** :) entren a su perfil!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Marvel no me Pertenece.

Esta historia se publica en Fanfiction . Net y Wattpad!

* * *

 **Capítulo 08:** **Un poco de Diversión**

* * *

Habían llegado a Rusia. El viaje en el Quinjet se había hecho largo para Natasha, ya que aún sufría de puntadas, no tan frecuentes pero las que tenía eran fuertes. Lo único que quería, era terminar con esta misión, llegar al hotel donde la estaba pasando bien con sus amigos y tomarse alguno que otro trago fuerte.

Se puso nuevamente el traje de espía, subiéndose el cierre hasta un poco más arriba de sus pechos. Las sintió un poco pesadas. _"Lo que me faltaba, ahora se me hincharon…"_ , pensó. Nunca había sentido los verdaderos síntomas de _Andrés_ , no llevaba ni 5 días y ya estaba harta. Hinchazón en el vientre, pechos sensibles, puntadas, dolor de cabeza y esta jodida misión de Coulson.

Alguien estaba tocando su puerta, lo más probable para saber si estaba lista para salir ya a encubrir.

− ¿Estás lista?

Era Steve. No esperaba su visita. No después del golpe en la cara que le dio. Se sentía avergonzada, no quería verlo. Además recordó que lo había besado y en frente de todos. Tomó aire y lo miró a los ojos.

− Si, por qué no –Se giró sobre sus talones, dejando a Steve Rogers en el marco de la puerta. El rubio sintió la brisa fría que transmitía Natasha, así que decidió que debía ser paciente con ella en ese _estado_ −

− No es necesario que te esfuerces tanto el día de hoy Nat, entiendo que te puedas sentir…incómoda con esto, te ayudaré…

Mala elección de palabras. La pelirroja se detuvo en la mitad de la habitación escuchando lo que Rogers le decía. Sintió hervir sus mejillas. Ojalá fueran por algo lindo que le haya dicho pero no, la había herido nuevamente en su orgullo de mujer en esos días y que más encima, la tome como una damisela en apuros. Medio sonrió para sí, maléficamente, se volteó para verlo y se acercó a él, quedando lo más cerca posible sobre su rostro.

− Escucha un momento Rogers. Esta misión era para _mí_ , tú eres un adorno más en esto. Tampoco te pedí ayuda y menos que vinieras conmigo, lo que me pasa no es un impedimento para realizar mi trabajo y lo más importante: No necesito ser salvada ¿me oyes? Puedo cuidarme sola, como siempre lo he hecho durante toda mi vida.

Steve sintió como le había escupido aquellas palabras sobre su rostro. Lo dejó solo en aquella habitación. Él ni siquiera se había volteado a ver como se iba de ahí. Por primera vez, se sentía herido y a la vez idiota. Claro que Natasha no era la damisela en apuros, pero el muy caballero se preocupaba por ella y tal vez demasiado. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de olvidar el mal rato y salió de ahí para ir con Coulson y los demás.

.

* * *

.

− Bien equipo, la localización de la base de los _"rebeldes"_ , porque no sabemos si es HYDRA u otra organización, se encuentra subterránea. Tendrán que tener cuidado, ya que estos tipos utilizan scanner de calor y los detectarán con facilidad, estamos en Rusia.

Natasha se veía complicada. No con el tema de su ciclo ni nada por el estilo. Pero estaba muy enfadada con Steve. No quería verlo, tampoco tenía ganas de compartir esta misión con él. Odiaba sentirse débil. Se cruzó de brazos escuchando atentamente.

Como la base se encontraba de manera subterránea y la albergaban una docena de soldados, debían primero desactivar los sensores de calor para pelear con más tranquilidad.

− Fitz desactivará el sistema de sensor de calor para que ustedes puedan entrar al perímetro de la base, así los soldados que estén custodiando no los podrán ver- −Jemma fue interrumpida−

− …y atacaremos…se ve sencillo –Se encogió de hombros la pelirroja−

− No es llegar y patear traseros Romanoff, hay que idear un plan de ataque.

− Tú y tus planes… −Natasha estaba atareada. Además se dio cuenta que Steve la llamó por su apellido. Al parecer no será un buen día para ambos agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D.−

− ¿Fitz, desactivaste el sensor? –Pregunta Coulson al muchacho. Este se gira con una laptop−

− Ehh, Está todo listo, pero no puedo desactivarlo ahora si no estamos en el perímetro, pero el algoritmo está funcionando al cien por ciento señor –

− Perfecto. Capitán, ud guiará la misión, quién más que ud se ha dedicado por completo a este tipo de asaltos a bases escondidas –Terminó de decir Coulson−

− Entendido, no hay problema con eso. –Dijo Rogers. La pelirroja dio un largo suspiro. Ahora que no quería ver a Steve más encima debía obedecer sus órdenes, y digamos que a ella le gusta salirse de las reglas en misiones− Nos dividiremos en dos grupos, Romanoff, irás con Daisy y Morse. Hunter, Fitz y May irán conmigo. Traten de proteger a Fitz cuando haya desactivado el sensor de calor. Atacaremos mientras el grupo de Romanoff se infiltrará. Luego de eso, las seguimos ¿Alguna duda?

− Yo te sigo Cap –Le contestó Hunter, tan relajado como siempre hasta que vio la mirada de Bobbi algo seria como se refería a Steve. Escuchó un _"compórtate"_ de sus labios− Ehm, ninguna duda Señor, por mi parte.

− Por mi está bien –May como de costumbre y su rostro tan inexpresivo−

− Yo las sigo muchachas, ya saben –Morse daba el sí también al igual que Daisy que asentía−

− Bien, a prepararse. Salimos en 5 minutos.

Dicho esto, todos se retiraron de la oficina de Coulson. Se dirigieron a la cabina de entrada donde estaba estacionada "lola", sin ningún rasguño como es de costumbre. Steve observó el auto. Tan antiguo y bien conservado.

− No creerás lo que puede hacer ese auto Cap –Le susurró Hunter−

− Ya me lo imagino, que buen gusto tiene Coulson –Lo miró y luego sonrió−

− Hey caballeros, necesitarán esto por si las moscas –Bobbi se acercó a ellos, entregándoles unas armas en caso de− Intenta no distraerte tanto con Hunter, Steve…

− Yo no distraigo a nadie, que tenga buen humor en la misiones es cuestión de cada uno.

− Si, lo que tú digas. Bien, los seguimos a ustedes.

Por otra parte, Natasha se colocaba sus armas propias de la Viuda Negra en sus muñecas. Daisy se acercó a ella.

− Hola, disculpa…

− Si, dime.

Daisy se sintió incómoda, notaba a Natasha algo seria, más de lo normal. No quería molestar ni tampoco ser un estorbo en la misión.

– Quiero que sepas que te seguiré por completo en la misión, para que no te preocupes por nada.

– No hay problema, so agentes de Coulson, por ende su trabajo es el mejor, confío en ti…

– Gracias. Será un honor ir a la misión codo a codo contigo –Sonrió tímidamente la castaña. Natasha la observó, se veía emocionada. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa igualmente, después de todo, ella no tenía la culpa de su situación actual–

– Cómo estás… –Llegó Bárbara donde las muchachas. La pelirroja entendió la pregunta de su compañera–

– Bien, es sólo desmantelar una base y ya. Después podré descansar todo lo que quiera.

– Nat, si te sientes mal…

– Bobbi, en serio. Estoy bien, sabes que no me gusta que me estés protegiendo demasiado…estaré bien, lo prometo.

– Está bien, ya sabes cómo darme tu señal de auxilio.

Daisy no entendía bien a qué se refería Morse. ¿Natasha estaba enferma? No lo sabía y tampoco le preguntaría. Además a simple vista se le veía muy bien. Omitió comentarios y siguió a Bobbi.

Ambos equipos se juntaron, listos para entrar en acción. Mack abrió la compuerta del Quinjet y todos empezaron a caminar hacia la salida. Fitz los seguía atrás mientras sostenía una tablet para verificar a los soldados que resguardaban el perímetro de la base rebelde, además estaba pronto a desactivar los sensores de calor. Hacía un frío que calaba la ropa hasta los huesos. Natasha estaba acostumbrada al intenso frío de Rusia. Veía a los demás, estaban temblando mientras caminaban por la nieve. Pero ya entrando en calor combatiendo se les olvidaría.

Steve, quien se sentía aún dolido por las palabras de la espía, seguía preocupado por ella pero no por su salud. No quería estar en esta misión peleado con ella. Así que sugirió un cambio de planes antes de continuar a la base.

– Natasha –Llamó a la muchacha. Ella dirigió su mirada hacia la del capitán quien estaba adelante del grupo– Vendrás conmigo, haré un cambio.

Todos se quedaron perplejos. Los equipos ya estaban consolidados, pero ya saben, los planes siempre pueden sufrir un cambio a última hora. La pelirroja se sorprendió y no hizo nada más que ir donde Steve y quería escuchar aquel cambio.

– Todos ustedes estarán fuera de la base, Romanoff y yo entraremos y acabaremos con esto de una vez. Si necesitamos refuerzos se los comunicaré.

Steve no solía hacer ese tipo de cosas ni cambios. Natasha estaba sorprendida. Cada palabra que pronunciaba el rubio era como no escucharlo a él realmente. La pelirroja lo detuvo tomando su brazo.

– Espera… no entiendo ¿por qué el cambio? Era un buen plan para entrar Steve…

Todos esperaban una respuesta de Steve, a lo que el joven capitán sólo se limitó a decir unas cuantas palabras.

– Fitz, nos avisas cuando estén desactivados los sensores para poder entrar. May, estarás al mando aquí a fuera. Sígueme Nat.

– Cla-ro, les daré aviso –Fitz aún no entendía, pero órdenes eran órdenes–

– Bien, ya escucharon al Capitán. Síganme y Fitz, cuando estemos en el perímetro da la señal –Le dijo May a todos–

– ¡Ya te sigo jefa! –Daisy y Hunter chocaron los cinco–

– Chicos…

– Lo siento Bobbi… Diablos, ¡quería ir con Romanoff!

.

* * *

.

Natasha iba caminando detrás de Rogers. Estaban llegando a la base. Se escondieron cerca de unos arbustos, donde pudieron ver una puerta y a un par de soldados resguardándola. Estaba oscuro y hacía frío. A la pelirroja le dio una leve puntada. Steve pudo notar su mueca de dolor, pero no le dijo nada.

– Aquí tienes un poco de diversión…

– De qué carajos hablas Steve… –Natasha se tomó con ambas manos un extremo de su cadera, frunciendo el ceño donde estaba el dolor–

– Pues estoy siendo comprensivo contigo, querías esta misión pues adelante. Te sigo.

Jamás esperó que Steve le diera el mando de la misión. Él siempre era el encargado de decir que es lo que tenían que hacer los demás. Entendió que Natasha estaba furiosa con él, que con una simple disculpa no se le iba a quitar porque era demasiada testaruda y orgullosa. Y qué mejor que darle el mando a ella en estos momentos, donde estaba con toda la furia del universo. De igual manera no la iba a dejar sola, ella sigue siendo su debilidad y la protegerá hasta el final de los días.

– ¿Estás loco?, Coulson dijo que tú guiarías todo. No lo haré.

– Es una orden, te cedo el mando. Ahora las desiciones las tomarás de aquí en adelante. Avisa al equipo por el canal cinco, estoy esperando.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Entre más pasan los minutos, más imposible se vuelve esta misión para la espía. De pronto un sentimiento de culpa la invadió y recordó aquellas palabras que le había dicho a Steve antes. Tal vez había sido muy dura. Él sólo se preocupa por sus compañeros. Y por ella.

– ¿Sabes? Cuando estás enojado te vuelves más atractivo. –Le guiñe un ojo–

– No empieces Nat… estamos en una misión –Le respondió nervioso, pero manteniendo su dura postura. La pelirroja se acercó a él, quedando frente a frente. Steve no se movió ni un centímetro. Podía sentir la fría respiración de ella en su rostro–

– Qué te parece, ¿hacer algo divertido cuando acabemos con esto? –Subió la mirada hasta sus celestes ojos–

– ¿Algo…como?

– Ya te diré que haremos… ahora, terminemos con esto tal y como lo dijiste. Ok canal cinco, seguiré al mando de la misión por órdenes del Capitán Rogers. Fitz, ¿Situación?

A Steve le encantaba ver a Natasha empoderada, hasta le parecía atractiva en ese aspecto. Pero ya era tarde, porque se había enamorado de la Viuda Negra, había caído en sus redes. Y le encantaba.

.

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí llega! ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno ultimamente ando de muy bajos ánimos, asi que no tengo mucho que contar. Salvo que terminé de ver Daredevil y es una excelente serie :)! y ansiosa por ver Civil War, queda poco!_

 _Nos estamos leyendo y disculpen la demora, el trabajo me consume mucho. Espero comprendan._

 _Saludos!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Marvel no me Pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo 09: Un Café.**

* * *

La misión al final Steve se la dejó a Natasha en modo de tregua, ya que no quería seguir discutiendo. Aunque en el fondo no quería que nada malo le pasara, a pesar de que confía en ella a ojos cerrados.

Se sentía como un verdadero idiota al no comprender el estado de la rusa. En los tiempos de Steve ni se mencionaba aquello, pero ahora todo es diferente. Tenía que abrir su mente. De pronto recordó lo que Natasha le mencionó acerca del ritual del cuarto rojo. Debió ser horrible para ella. Volvió a sentirse estúpido. Y si esto era suficiente para reconciliarse con su pelirroja favorita, lo iba a hacer y si no, haría más por ella ¿Por qué? Eso es lo que se pregunta Steve en todo momento, ¿desde cuándo Natasha Romanoff terminó siendo alguien importante en su vida?

Natasha estaba tomándole el gusto a llevar a cabo la misión. Ahora sabía lo que Steve sentía al estar al mando de algo, se sentía poderosa. Miró de reojo a Steve, se veía algo distraído. La chica le toma el brazo para que 'despertara' de su trance.

– Tampoco es para que te pongas nervioso ¿No confías en mi? –Arqueó una ceja–

– No, no es eso, olvídalo… –Steve saca su escudo de la espalda para ponerlo en posición– Tú das la orden. –Natasha asiente y llama a Fitz a través del comunicador–

– ¿Fitz?

– _"S-Si, está todo listo Agente Romanoff, cuando dé la orden se desactivarán los sensores"_

– Entendido. Y oye, no me gustan las formalidades. Sólo dime Natasha –Le contestó al joven ingeniero. Los demás se rieron con esto–

El soldado y la espía se acercaron un poco más a aquella puerta donde sólo había un guardia cuidando la entrada trasera. Al parecer se veía demasiado tranquilo. Se escondieron tras unos arbustos. Los demás estaban esperando la orden final para atacar.

– A mi señal… uno….dos... –Natasha empieza el conteo, mientras Steve toma posición con su escudo– ¡Tres!

Fitz mediante su tableta electrónica desactiva todos los sensores de calor de la base, haciendo que se vuelva vulnerable, ya que así no podrán saber cuánta gente intenta invadirlos. May da la orden igual de empezar el combate para dejar inconscientes a los guardias del perímetro de la base.

Bobbi y Hunter peleaban codo a codo. Ella con sus bastones derribó a tres hombres, mientras que Hunter tenía problemas con un grandulón.

– Bob, ¿Te importa…si me ayudas un poco? –Gritó el muchacho con algo de dificultad, ya que el corpulento hombre lo tenía tomado con fuerza y le estaba apretando las costillas–

En el momento que Morse iba a ayudar a su fiel compañero, pero Daisy crea un pequeño sismo, haciendo que el gigante suelte a Hunter, cayendo a ras de suelo sobre su espalda. Bobbi aprovecha el momento que el tipo está en el suelo y lo noquea con un solo golpe en su cara.

– ¿Estás bien? –La Inhumana va donde Hunter–

– Si, gracias _temblores*_ –Giró su mirada hacia Bobbi, quien venía hacia ellos– ¡Me sigues sorprendiendo Bob! Gracias.

– No me agradezcas, fue Daisy quien derrumbó a este tipo. – sigamos limpiando el perímetro para que Steve y Natasha puedan entrar.

– Chicos no los quiero alarmar, pero vienen 10 agentes más –Interrumpió Fitz, mirando su tableta–

– Nos vamos a dividir, Bobbi y Hunter por la derecha, Daisy y yo iremos a la izquierda. Fitz, busca un lugar seguro, nos estarás avisando sobre cualquier percance. ¿De acuerdo? –May ya estaba acostumbrada a dirigir el equipo, ya que Coulson le daba toda esa libertad y está demás decir que es el brazo derecho del mencionado agente. Todos asintieron con la cabeza para seguir las nuevas órdenes–

Steve lanzó su escudo hacia el tipo que resguardaba la entrada trasera de la base, golpeándolo en la cara. Ambos espías salieron de su escondite. Natasha rápidamente se dirige hacia el sujeto, revisándolo por si acaso tenía alguna bomba, ya saben, rusos. El soldado por su parte, recogía su escudo para protegerse en caso de cualquier incidente, estaba muy atento a todo.

– Sujeto limpio, salvo estos _rublos*_ que ni alcanzan para una soda. –Sin más, Natasha se guarda de igual manera las monedas que encontró en el bolsillo del guardia. Steve suspiró y volvió a hablarle a la espía–

– ¿Entraremos por la puerta principal?

– Si, por qué no.

Con el escudo, Rogers rompe la chapa de la puerta blindada. Con ambos brazos empezó a empujar hacia dentro. Si que pesaba bastante. Natasha veía complicado a Steve, pero en el momento que quería ayudar, él ya tenía la puerta abierta por completo. La espía nunca se deja de sorprender cuando lo ve usar su fuerza.

– Wow…

– Un buen desayuno te ayuda bastante.

– Así veo –Sonríe. La espía toma su arma, entrando cautelosamente. Detrás suyo Steve hacía lo mismo con escudo en mano– Parece que en esta sala no hay nadie, aprovechemos de meternos en otras.

– Entendido.

– ¿May, estado? –La pelirroja pregunta por el comunicador para saber cómo estaban sus compañeros–

– _"Nos hemos separado en dos grupos, pero llevamos la delantera"_ –Contesta la agente de origen asiático–

– _"Tenemos todo bajo control, ¡no te preocupes! –_ Daisy contestó–

– Sigamos entonces –Contestó Steve a lo que la Viuda le hizo caso y siguieron caminando–

Al entrar, estaba todo semi oscuro, sólo se podía observar un estrecho pasillo, donde al final, había otra puerta que estaba siendo alumbrada por una lámpara que se prendía y se apagaba de repente que parecía película de terror. Natasha tragó saliva porque no sabía lo que encontraría atravesando la siguiente puerta. Extrañamente se sentía nerviosa. Steve lo notó.

– Ponte atrás mío.

– ¿Qué?

– No sabemos que hay detrás de esa puerta, yo paso primero.

A Natasha le parecía lógico, así que le hizo caso y Steve abrió la puerta pasando el primero. No había absolutamente nada dentro, salvo unas cajas abandonadas. Pero si, olía como si no hubieran ventilado en años. Se escuchaban gotas de agua caer de las tuberías del techo.

– Que olor más agradable… –Mencionó Nat, casi haciendo arcadas–

– Ni lo menciones…

– La granja de Clint huele mejor que esto –Steve rió un poco con ese comentario–

La sala como estaba llena de cajas, una de ellas les llamó la atención. Era una especie de caja fuerte cifrada con un código de seguridad con el logotipo de HYDRA encima. Se acercaron para ver mejor.

– ¿Qué crees que guarden ahí dentro? –Pregunta el rubio mirando la simbología de aquella caja misteriosa–

– Ni idea, tal vez el artefacto alienígena que Coulson mencionó que podía ser, pero está cifrada con algo. Debemos averiguar cómo se abre.

– Sigamos investigando. Aunque fácilmente podría ser una bomba.

.

* * *

.

Los Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. habían acabado con todos los guardias del perímetro. Regresaron al punto de origen, pero en frente de la base, esperando nuevas órdenes de la Espía Rusa.

– Oigan, hay uno que aún se mueve –Mencionó Daisy, acercándose al tipo tirado en el suelo–

– ¡Daisy el tipo tiene un activador de bomba, aléjate! –Gritó Melinda hacia la castaña, la cual no dudó y corrió lejos, saltando unos tres a cuatro metros del mencionado–

La explosión hizo que todas las entradas de la base se bloquearan en un instante. El tipo después de que presionó se desmayó después de tantos golpes propinados por el equipo de Coulson. May lentamente se acercó para revisar si no tenía algo sospechoso y estaba limpio.

– Sabe que queremos algo de la base, por eso hizo estallar las entradas principales.

– La Agente Romanoff y el Capitán Rogers siguen dentro, ¡Tenemos que sacarlos de ahí! –Dijo Fitz algo desesperado–

– Tranquilo, ambos son Vengadores, se han enfrentado a casos peores que este –Morse le respondió al ingeniero dejándolo más aliviado–

– Está bien… –Suspiró–

– Natasha, Steve, les informo que uno de los soldados acaban de accionar una bomba en donde todas las puertas de acceso a la base subterránea están bloqueadas –Empezó Bobbi a través del comunicador– No podemos entrar, a menos que cavemos un túnel…

.

* * *

.

– Ok Bobbi, trataremos de salir lo antes posible de aquí, lo que sí, encontramos una caja bastante llamativa, tal vez eso es lo que Coulson quiere recuperar. –La pelirroja envió una fotografía del artefacto, donde Fitz lo recibe sin problemas–

– " _Si, efectivamente es lo que Coulson quiere que recuperemos"_ –Afirma el muchacho–

– ¿Saben que hay dentro? –Steve pregunta–

– _"Que es algo fuera de este planeta, aparte de eso, nada más"_ –Menciona Melinda a través del comunicador–

De pronto, el comunicador deja de funcionar y no reciben respuesta del equipo que está al exterior de la base. Nat maldice en voz baja y empieza de a poco a entrar en pánico, cosa que en ella es muy poco común. Ahora estaban atrapados y con un artefacto desconocido. Natasha sacó como una especie de alambre y empezó a hurguetear la caja de dudosa procedencia. Steve la miró un poco aterrado.

– ¿No crees que es un poco peligroso hacer eso Nat? No sabemos que hay dentro.

– Si nos vamos y dejamos esto aquí, HYDRA va a venir a recuperarlo. Es mejor abrir esta cosa y llevarla con Coulson. Qué esperas, ayúdame.

No tenía otra opción más que hacerle caso a la pelirroja y tratar de abrir esa cosa. Ella también tenía miedo de no saber que había dentro. Luego de varios minutos intentando abrir, se escuchó un "clic".

– Bingo.

Ambos vengadores se sentían nerviosos y ansiosos por saber qué rayos escondían en esa caja tan misteriosa. Natasha la abrió y se encontraron con unos artefactos bastantes extraños, eran como una especia de piedra alargada. Cinco de esas piezas eran iguales y estaban dentro de un contenedor transparente.

– Qué extraño, sólo son piedras. –De pronto, las comunicaciones volvieron a funcionar aunque muy vagamente. Coulson escuchó lo último que dijo Natasha–

– _"Natasha, no vayas a abrir el contenedor de esas piedras. Son demasiado peligrosas y es lo que estamos buscando_."

– ¿Qué son? –Preguntó el rubio algo desconcertado–

– _"Cristales Terrigen*, larga historia, pero si quieren saber más detalles, son mortales para los humanos, así que no los toquen ni los vayan a quebrar en el suelo si no quieren ser absorbidos por la niebla."_ –Respondió Coulson a ambos agentes–

– Ok Phil, me encantó tu historia alienígena. Nos llevamos esto contigo, y ahora, sácanos de aquí –La rusa le contestó de vuelta, levantando el contenedor con cuidado y ahora caminando hacia alguna salida cercana–

– _"No te preocupes, Fitz realizó un mapeo de la base, encontrará alguna salida. Por mientras sigan caminando."_

– Entendido.

– Me pregunto qué clase de experimentos podría hacer HYDRA con estos cristales.

– No quiero saberlo Cap.… por ahora, salgamos de aquí, debe haber alguna salida en alguna parte.

Salen de esa sala oscura donde estaban aquellos cristales raros. Steve iba delante cauteloso protegiendo a Nat con el botín de Phil. De pronto él se gira hacia ella.

– ¿Me disculpas?

Natasha lo mira perplejo. No entendía las disculpas del Capitán.

– Steve, la que debería disculparse soy yo. Lamento haberte golpeado en el entrenamiento, no quiero escudarme en mis hormonas tampoco… fue un impulso repentino.

– Bueno, tus hormonas hicieron que me besaras, no fue tan malo después de todo.

El soldado siempre sabía hacerla sonreír. Hasta se sentía idiota por como se había comportado con él. No tenía la culpa de lo que le pasara a su organismo.

– Entonces, cuando todo esto termine ¿Puedo invitarte un café?

Fue una propuesta que la espía no se esperó. Sentía mil mariposas en el estómago. A pesar del dolor por culpa de Andrés, lo que Steve le dijo es como si hubiese sido un antinflamatorio directo a la vena. Y recordando antes de entrar a la base, ella le había prometido que harían algo divertido.

– ¿Por qué no?

.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció?. Sé que no es necesario escribirlo, pero no me he sentido bien últimamente, hasta pensé en dejar de escribir mi historia. Lamento la demora.

¿Alguna idea de lo que puede que pase? Dejen algún review para que me lo hagan saber :)

Muchas Gracias.-


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Marvel no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Markov**

* * *

De pronto escucharon ruido. Tal vez eran algunos soldados que estaban resguardando aquella base y querían recuperar los cristales. Steve se puso en guardia, esperando a que llegara alguien.

– Vienen por nosotros…

– …Y por los cristales –Terminó decir Natasha, algo preocupada por la situación–

Se acercan al término del pasillo, perpendicular a ese, otro pasillo aparece, no sabían si dirigirse a la derecha o izquierda.

– ¿Hacia dónde?

– Derecha.

Dice Natasha, doblando hacia dicha dirección, seguido de Steve Rogers, quien iba cauteloso por si de repente apareciera alguien.

– Nat, creo que será mejor que lleve el maletín, te estorbará si alguien nos ataca.

– No te preocupes, estaré bien, es sólo una caja con unas piedras extrañas, que cosa podría pasar. Además, me estás protegiendo por ende no debería pasarme nada.

El soldado sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza. Con aquel comentario, las mejillas del capitán ardían un poco, si no fuera por lo oscuro que estaba, Natasha se burlaría de él en ese preciso momento. Avanzaron por un buen largo rato, habían pasado al menos quince minutos solamente de caminar por pasillos y avanzar a quien sabe dónde. Lo que más temía la pelirroja en estos momentos más que apareciera alguien a atacarlos, era el hecho de que hacían esas benditas piedras Terrigen. No tenía las más mínima idea de que podrían hacer.

Sin previo aviso, llegaron a otra puerta gigante de metal. Natasha bajó el maletín con precaución y empezó a analizar aquella barrera. No podía abrirla. Miró a Steve con un poco de miedo en su mirada y él entendió que de a poco, la pelirroja estaba entrando en pánico.

– Tranquila, saldremos de aquí.

Steve colocó su escudo en la espalda y tomando un poco de aire, empezó a empujar la puerta. No daba mucho resultado, puesto que apenas se había movido un milímetro.

– Es tan pesado como el Mjolnir de Thor. –Natasha esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar aquel comentario del rubio. Steve tomó unos cinco minutos de descanso y volvió a empujar con todas sus fuerzas. Vio a la pelirroja dirigirse hacia a él– Qué haces…

– Ayudándote. –La muchacha empujaba al igual que su compañero–

– Nat, no. –Se detiene, hablando muy agotado– Esto…es muy pesado. No es necesario que me ayudes.

– No puedo quedarme viendo… como empujas esta cosa. Tengo que ayudar –Le contestó con igual de dificultad–

Steve no quería que Natasha lo ayudase pero ella sí. Y es que ya se había disculpado hace un momento por hacerla enfadar y no quería discutir nuevamente por una pequeñez. El capitán ladeó su cabeza en forma de negación y no siguió rebatiendo con la espía. Natasha sonrió, entendiendo que Steve no podía pelear con ella.

Siguen empujando y logran abrir unos cinco centímetros. Se puede visualizar que la tierra casi tapa la salida, bastaría con escavar un poco y salir de ese hoyo. Se oyen pasos. No podían ser agentes porque se supone que estaban todos neutralizados o eso creían.

– Se acercan…

– Démonos prisa entonces –Dice Natasha–

.

* * *

.

– Fitz, ¿Situación actual?

– El Capitán Rogers y BlackWidow siguen dentro de la base señor. –Contesta el joven ingeniero. Coulson miró a May de repente–

– ¿Pudiste encontrar la salida más cercana?

– Si, es una puerta blindada. No está totalmente enterrada, por lo que pueden cavar y escapar sin problemas.

– Comunícale la información a la Agente Romanoff. Daisy, May, Bobbi, diríjanse al perímetro indicado por Fitz. Estoy seguro que más que algún soldado de HYDRA estará buscándolos y querrán quitarles los cristales Terrigen.

.

* * *

.

Los mencionados asienten y salen de la base en ayuda de ambos vengadores atrapados. Fitz se comunica con Natasha y ella agradece que sea justo la salida que habían encontrado para el exterior junto con Steve.

– Qué bueno que esta sea la salida correcta y no estamos trabajando en vano

Estaban a punto de abrir la puerta cuando de pronto llegan agentes a quitarles lo que se habían "robado".

– Hey, ¿A dónde creen que van con ese equipaje amigos?, –Dice un muchacho, acompañado de dos agentes más de HYDRA– Querida Natalia, tanto tiempo sin verte, te ves hermosa.

– Markov…

Era un soldado de HYDRA. Markov Ivanovich de origen Ruso. Alto y de piel tan blanca como la porcelana, cabello negro azabache y ojos de igual color que Natasha. Y al parecer, conocía muy bien a la espía.

– ¿Lo conoces? –Susurra Steve preguntándole. La pelirroja traga saliva nerviosamente y asiente, sabe lo peligroso que es este tipo–

– ¿Que si me conoce? ¡Claro que sí Cap!, fui uno de sus tantos entrenadores en la _Red Room_ ¿No es así, Natalia?

– No me llames así –Escupió la espía con odio–

– Bueno, ya sabes que no fui el único aparte de _Barnes_ quien te entrenó –Steve abrió sus pupilas al escuchar ese comentario. Desconocía un poco el tema de la habitación roja y sabía que Natasha conocía a Bucky por ese lado– Y bueno, para no irme con las manos vacías, les pediré que me entreguen la carga por las buenas.

– ¿Y si no que?

Markov levantó sus cejas, mirando el semblante del Capitán América. Lo creía un poco callado pero al parecer se había equivocado. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a reírse sarcásticamente.

– Vaya, no me esperaba ese tipo de actitud Capitán Rogers…pensé que sería más… diplomático.

– No tengo ganas de negociar contigo. Nos iremos de acá con los cristales –Dijo el rubio seguro y más que enfadado, estaba serio–

– Steve… –Natasha se acercó un poco más a Rogers, tratando de alejarlo de Markov, pero el Capitán detuvo el brazo de la pelirroja–

– Bueno, ustedes lo quisieron así –hace una señal a ambos soldados– Mátenlos.

.

* * *

.

– Señor, ya estamos en el perímetro donde podrían estar la Agente Romanoff y el Capitán Rogers. –Indicó Bobbi mediante el comunicador–

– _"Bien, estén alerta. No nos confiemos de HYDRA, pueden salir agentes desde cualquier parte"_ –Les responde Coulson al equipo–

– Pero en caso de cualquier cosa… armaré un alboroto –Responde Daisy–

– No uses tus poderes para solucionar todo –Le recalcó la agente de origen asiático, con la seriedad con la que se le acostumbra a ver. La muchacha sólo hizo un pequeño puchero–

De pronto, se escucha un disparo desde aquella puerta blindada casi enterrada por las bombas de hace unas horas atrás. Las tres espías de S.H.I.E.L.D. empiezan a excavar para tratar de abrir la compuerta.

– Coulson, se escuchó un disparo –Dijo Bobbi por el intercomunicador–

– Hay que moverse… ¡Ahora! –May gritó también por aquel medio de comunicación–

– Esperen, haré algo…

– _"Daisy no creo que sea una buena idea, podrías derrumbar más la salida… si algo sale mal Steve y Natasha podrían-"_

– Jemma, sé bien lo que hago –Le interrumpió la Inhumana– Bobbi, May, apártense.

Daisy se agachó un poco en el suelo, colocando las palmas de las manos en dirección al suelo, dirigiendo así un pequeño terremoto para poder mover la tierra que enterraba la compuerta. Morse y Melinda no habían visto mucho en su totalidad el poder que había adquirido la castaña. Ya el hecho que pueda armar pequeños movimientos telúricos se les ponía la piel de gallina. Fue un temblor pequeño y casi perfecto, ya no habían tantas toneladas de tierra así que podían empujar la compuerta. Las tres muchachas se dirigían hacia allá cuando de pronto, se abre.

Las espías quedan atónitas. Era Steve Rogers, ensangrentado y su traje rasgado a más no poder. En sus brazos llevaba a Natasha igual de herida. Inconsciente. Caminó un par de pasos hasta a ellas y cayó de rodillas, dejando a la espía con cuidado en el suelo.

– El maletín está por allá.

Alcanzó a decir Steve. De pronto, todo se volvió negro.

.

* * *

.

Lo sé. Deben odiarme por este horrendo capítulo. Lamento la demora, no tengo excusas, salvo que he tenido mucho trabajo. No sé cuando vuelva a actualizar.

Aclarar que el personaje de Markov lo inventé yo, no es sacado de ningún universo Marvel por si me preguntan (y si justo coincidió, genial ? jajaja) El look me lo imaginé como Gerard Way de MCR en "The Ghost of You". Cosas locas mías.

Ahí se ven! y gracias a todos por leer.

Atte

 **Kuchi.-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Marvel no me pertenece.

 **Notas de la autora:** Letra cursiva es _"Flash Back"._

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Markov II**

* * *

 _._

 _._

– _Vaya, no me esperaba ese tipo de actitud Capitán Rogers…pensé que sería más… diplomático._

– _No tengo ganas de negociar contigo. Nos iremos de acá con los cristales –Dijo el rubio seguro y más que enfadado, estaba serio–_

– _Steve… –Natasha se acercó un poco más a Rogers, tratando de alejarlo de Markov, pero el Capitán detuvo el brazo de la pelirroja–_

– _Bueno, ustedes lo quisieron así –hace una señal a ambos soldados– Mátenlos._

 _Los agentes sacaron armas y apuntaron a ambos agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. no tenían escapatoria, pensaba para sí Markov. Los eliminaría, se llevaría el maletín con los cristales y final feliz. Pero, nunca se imaginó que estaba en frente de la mejor espía del mundo y el hombre de América._

 _Natasha en un movimiento rápido, se agacha haciendo una patada que hizo a ambos soldados caerse, haciendo que las armas de los tipos cayeran al suelo. Steve aprovecho el momento y noqueó de un solo golpe en el rostro a cada uno de ellos. Markov Ivanovich mira atónito aquella escena._

.

.

– ¿Cómo sigue el pulso?

– Cuarenta LPM* –Contesta Fitz a Jemma, quien iba monitoreando los signos vitales de la espía. La trasladaban en una camilla hacia la sala de procedimientos de la base de Coulson–

– Está bajando, debemos apresurarnos para que no siga perdiendo más sangre. ¡Preparen el pabellón!

Mientras tanto, Steve estaba en otra sala de la base donde le estaban curando las heridas. No quería que lo hospitalizaran sin antes saber si Natasha sobreviviría. Había recibido un disparo por culpa de él. Por descuidado. Si le pasaba algo malo, no se lo iba a perdonar nunca.

– May –Coulson llama– Avisa a los demás Vengadores. Deben saber el estado de Natasha.

– Entendido.

.

.

 _El hombre pelinegro al ver como el Capitán América noqueaba a sus dos hombres, a quienes consideraba unos expertos, con ira, saca un arma de su pierna derecha y lo apunta. Natasha se gira y se da cuenta que el muy maldito saca el seguro e iba a disparar. Steve aun no se percataba de dicha acción, ya que uno de los tipos le seguía dando pelea. El rubio lo golpeó en el estómago con todas sus fuerzas. Markov caminó lentamente hacia Steve, hasta que…_

– _¡Steve!_

 _Grita Natasha desesperadamente. El muchacho voltea y ve a Markov, con una sonrisa malévola y apuntándolo. Quita el seguro del arma. Planeaba disparar. Pero no se esperaba lo que iba a pasar en aquel momento._

– _Quien iba a pensar, que Rusia y América se unirían en batalla. ¡Tal vez en una utopía muy lejana!_

 _La espía se puso entre medio de Steve y Markov. El rubio estaba nervioso con lo que podría hacer la pelirroja, lo que menos quería era que le hicieran daño. Y Markov seguía apuntando, en cualquier momento podría pasar algo._

– _Eso es decisión mía. No te metas en lo que no te importa, Markov. –Dijo Natasha muy seria, mirándolo a los ojos–_

– _Natasha…–Steve la tomó del brazo pero ella quitó su agarre– Quítate._

– _No, tú no sabes de lo que es capaz este tipo Steve…es_

– _¿Desquiciado? ¿Loco? ¿Lunático?, cualquiera de esos adjetivos encaja con mi persona…_

.

.

Habían pasado tres o cuatro horas y no sabía nada de la espía. A Steve Rogers lo obligaron a hospitalizarse y hacerse las curaciones respectivas después de aquella misión. No podía estar en una cama sin hacer nada, tenía que saber en qué condiciones se encontraba Natasha, _su Natasha_.

Entra a la habitación Bobbi Morse, con una bata blanca como si fuera médico o algo por el estilo. Steve la miró de reojo y la rubia se percató de aquella mirada.

– Si, aunque no lo creas soy licenciada en Biología, así que no te espantes.–Le dijo, acercándose a él y revisando sus signos vitales–

– Yo…quería saber si–

– Natasha está bien. –Le interrumpió Bobbi– Pero está en coma inducido. La bala le perforó el estómago. No sabemos cuando vaya a despertar. Tan sólo queda esperar.

– Todo esto es por mi culpa…si tan sólo…

– Steve, este no es momento para recapitular los hechos. Ahora más que nunca debemos estar unidos. Natasha necesita de nuestro apoyo, sobretodo el tuyo. Quédate tranquilo y descansa. Estoy segura que si Nat te ve, te regañaría.

Tenía razón. Lo que debía hacer ahora era descansar y recuperarse de la misión. Al menos había salido bien y los cristales estaban bajo protección de S.H.I.E.L.D. y Markov (…) Steve se preguntaba qué tan peligrosos serían un par de piedras antiguas. Quizás algún día lo sepa.

.

.

– _Natalia, querida. Tan solo quiero lo que se robaron y lo que me pertenece_ – _Decía Ivanovich, con un tono de voz pasivo y tranquilo_ –

– _No lo haré… es mi misión._

– _Nat…_

– _¡Cállate! –Gritó de pronto el ruso a Steve. Le devolvió la mirada a Natasha– Devuélvanme los cristales o disparo–_

– _No te atreverías… –Dijo Steve algo nervioso– es mejor que te entregu–_

– _Pero qué justiciero es el Capitán América ¡Me das asco, deberías haberte quedado congelado para siempre!_

 _Un disparo sale del arma de Markov y Steve sólo veía a la Viuda Negra caer al suelo. Todo en cámara lenta. El rubio veía el rostro del sujeto, era un sicópata suelto. Quería ayudar a Natasha, pero vio como el tipo se iba a acercar al maletín para robarse los cristales, el Soldado lo detuvo de un golpe en su espalda, haciendo que éste cayera al suelo. Steve tomó el maletín y lo tiró lejos de ahí. Natasha se quejaba del dolor, el disparo fue en el estómago, muy grave. Si no se daban prisa, ella moriría ahí._

.

.

– ¿¡Natasha qué!?

Dijo Pepper Pots muy alterada. Todos en el salón principal pudieron escuchar el mensaje de la pelirroja.

Los vengadores habían regresado a la torre, no sacaban nada con estar en el hotel sin Natasha, que era la invitada especial de Stark para que se le pasara el "mal rato". También estaban los Maximoff que se habían integrado hace poco, habían salido juntos para recrear la tarde.

– Me pregunto que habrá pasado, me preocupa Nat –Dijo Clint algo nervioso–

– No te preocupes, Natasha es una mujer fuerte, ya sabes cómo es Pepper, es un poco preocupada de todo –Banner estaba sentado al lado de Ojo de Halcón. Puso su mano en su hombro para darle ánimos–

– Además Steve está con ella, recuerda eso Barton –Le recordó el Thor de pronto–

– Lo sé, es que…tengo un mal presentimiento, espero equivocarme.

– Tú y tus malos presentimientos Légolas, tranquilo, arañita ha pasado por cosas peores ¿o no? Lo otro, nada que Capipaleta no solucione –Llegó Stark acompañado de su vaso de Whisky como es de costumbre y se incorporó con los demás–

– ¿Le pasó algo a Natasha? –Preguntó algo temerosa la mutante escarlata, acompañada de su hermano–

De pronto llega Pepper, con los ojos rojos y rastros de lágrimas. Todos se asustaron al verla. Tony se acercó lentamente a ella.

– ¿Peps? ¿Pasó algo malo?

.

.

– _Eres un malnacido, pelea con alguien de tu tamaño –Steve tiró su escudo al suelo y algunas armas que tenía. Quería enfrentarlo cuerpo a cuerpo–_

– _¡Steve, no… no lo hagas! Estaré bi-en…–Decía entre jadeos la pelirroja, quien trataba de presionar su herida–_

– _¡Jajaja, pero que linda relación!, me imagino que ya te la tiraste ¿o no Capitán? –Dijo Markov, también despojándose de sus armas y colocándose de pie lentamente. Igual el golpe que recibió por parte del rubio lo dejó tambaleando– Debe ser muy buena…_

– _Cállate de una vez. –Susurró Steve enfadado–_

 _Natasha empezó a acomodarse de tal forma que no le doliera tanto la herida provocada por la bala e intentaba presionar lo que más pudiera. Ya con perder tanta sangre gracias a su menstruación era más que suficiente. Empezó a ver borroso y lo único que podía ver a lo lejos, era Steve peleando con Markov, iban más o menos a la par. El tipo era fuerte, pero Steve ya estaba cansado, aunque conociéndolo, daría todo por terminar con la misión de una vez. Quería ayudar, pero no podía hacer nada estando en ese estado._

– _¡¿Qué te pasa Capitán?! ¡¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?! ¡ERES UN MEDIOCRE, TAN SOLO UN EXPERIMENTO DE PROBETA!_

 _Steve estaba llegando a su límite, estaba muy cansado y lo que más le apresuraba era Natasha. No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo y ella no podía seguir perdiendo más sangre. Se acercó a él, se agachó y le propinó un golpe casi con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago, provocando que se cayera hacia atrás, pero Markov era muy fuerte, se seguía quejando del dolor pero a la vez reía, parecía un psicópata._

 _El rubio lo tomó del cuello, levantándolo, lo único que quería era que se rindiera pero el ruso no daba un pie atrás._

– _No me daré por vencido si crees que con un par de golpes…me podrás detener…_

– _Termina con esto de una vez… ¿ya es suficiente quieres? –El capitán estaba agotado, tenía muchas heridas en las piernas, brazos, el labio cortado y otros hematomas en la cara–_

– _Corta una cabeza y…dos más la reemplazarán, esto nunca terminará Capitán…Hail…HYDR–_

Natasha había disparado.

 _._

* * *

 _._

Bueno hasta aquí llega, creo que tendrá para un par de capítulos más, espero que les haya gustado :)

Muchas gracias a todos y todas los que leen y dejan comentarios, ¡me sirve mucho para mejorar! Lo subiré a Wattpad también.

Saludos!

 ** _*LPM:_** Laditos por Minuto


	12. Chapter 12

**Notas de la Autora:** Letra cursiva es Flash Back. Capítulo Final.

 **Disclaimer:** Marvel no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Madre**

* * *

.

.

 _Sentía como si flotara en la inmensidad de la nada. Todo era un espacio vacío, en blanco, como su mente._

 _De pronto, se encuentra en ese salón practicando ballet con sus demás compañeras o si es que se les puede llamar así. Aspirantes a ser la nueva Viuda Negra de Rusia._

 _Se sostenía de la barra metálica y realizaba la coreografía que había aprendido gracias a su instructora. Una y otra vez. Y otra vez. Y otra vez, hasta desgastar los pies, hinchados y con algunas pequeñas heridas._

.

.

– _Vamos Natalia, sólo hazlo._

– _No puedo…es… inocente._

– _No me cuestiones más, sólo haz lo que te pedimos…_

 _No era la voz de su instructora pidiéndole matar a alguien. Era Markov Ivanovich. Uno de los tantos entrenadores que tuvo Natasha en su infancia. Cuando la instructora no podía con Natasha, llegaba él a persuadir la situación._

– _No quiero…_

– _Natalia, si no lo haces, tendré que hacerlo yo por ti._

 _Estaban ambos en un salón a puerta cerrada, más el tipo sentado en frente con una bolsa de trapo que le cubría la cara. Temblaba de terror, el miedo se apoderaba de él ya que moriría en cualquier momento. Natasha escuchaba esos sollozos de aquel hombre. Su mente estaba en blanco, sabía que tenía que hacerlo ella, o si no, alguien más lo hará por ella. Pero no quería hacerlo._

– _¡No quiero morir por favor! ¡Piedad! –Exclamaba con terror el hombre ahí sentado–_

– _¡Natalia, hazlo de una vez! –Tomó su brazo tirándola fuertemente, quedando frente a frente. La muchacha estaba helada, asustada con el actuar del ruso. Quería zafarse de su agarre pero éste la tenía fuertemente tomada– ¡Si no lo haces lo haré yo, frente a ti! ¿¡Quieres eso!? ¡¿quieres que siempre haga tu trabajo?!_

– _¡Detente por favor! ¡Me lastimas! –Decía casi llorando la pelirroja–_

– _Tan sólo eres una niña mediocre… si quieres morir aquí, estás en el lugar correcto. Si no te mato yo, otra persona lo hará, así que no te preocupes –La tira al suelo, donde la muchacha se golpea contra el piso en la cabeza–_

– _No te atrevas a lastimarla…_

 _De pronto, otra voz masculina invade el salón. Ambos voltean a ver. Era otro de los entrenadores de la Red Room. Alto, de cabello negro azabache, cuerpo bien trabajado y una estrella roja en uno de sus llamativos brazos, que era metálico._

.

.

– ¿Se va a recuperar? –Preguntaba Clint Barton–

– Está estable dentro de su gravedad, pero la bala le perforó el intestino. Hay que esperar cómo evoluciona el día de hoy para tener un diagnóstico más certero, menos mal pudimos realizar la cirugía a tiempo –Le menciona Simmons al arquero que se veía muy preocupado por su amiga–

– Pobre Natasha, ¿Podemos ir a verla? –Se pronunció la CEO de Industrias Stark, Pepper Pots, preocupadísima–

– Aún no, está en coma inducido, dentro de cinco o seis horas les podremos avisar si pueden verla…pero no se preocupen, estará bien.

– Gracias por la información Dra. Simmons –Dice Bruce y la castaña se retira de la oficina del actual director de S.H.I.E.L.D.–

Los vengadores habían llegado a la base de Coulson apenas la Agente May les dio aviso sobre el estado de salud de la rusa. Estaban Thor, los gemelos Maximoff, Clint Barton, Bruce y Pepper.

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación, Tony Stark conversaba con un agotado Capitán América. Estaba sentado, mientras el rubio le conversaba con los ojos semi cerrados. No había sufrido tanto daño como la bala que recibió Natasha, pero los sedantes lo tenían en esa condición. De hecho, Simmons le había mencionado a Tony que en estos momentos el Capitán no podría conversar bien debido a los medicamentos, pero el rubio insistió.

– Te dieron una buena paliza, bajaste mucho la guardia.

– Si…

Steve se veía cansado. En cada brazo tenía una vía venosa, suero con analgésicos, curaciones en su rostro, se veía fatal. Lo que de verdad le carcomía la conciencia era saber de Natasha en estos momentos. Aún sentía mucha culpa por lo sucedido con Markov. Y pensar que un tipo como él entrenó a la Viuda Negra en la Red Room. Un tipo tan miserable como él pudo manipular la mente de aquella muchacha convirtiéndola en un monstruo, según ella misma. No podía perdonarle eso.

– No te preocupes Cap., Natasha estará bien, sabes que es una mujer fuerte.

– Fue mi culpa.

– Lo que sea que haya pasado, están ambos bien, en S.H.I.E.L.D.

– Sabes que Nat no está bien Tony…

– Oye, me sorprendes, tú eres el Señor Positivismo y ahora resulta que está todo mal ¿Qué demonios te sucede?

Tony cerró sus ojos, como no creyendo escuchar lo que le decía Steve. En general y por ser el líder de los vengadores, es el que siempre inspira confianza al equipo, pero en estos momentos Tony no reconocía al rubio. Se volvió a sentar y le habló nuevamente para dejarlo tranquilo.

– Escucha, sabemos que fue una herida muy profunda, que haya sido tu culpa o no es lo que menos importa. Pero por si se te olvida, Romanoff lleva en sus venas el suero… –El muchacho abrió un poco más los ojos y quedó mirando al filántropo. Claro, se le había olvidado aquel detalle– Se recuperará pronto…y lo sabes.

Steve suspiró con algo de alivio, había olvidado ese gran detalle. Natasha llevaba un derivado del suero del súper soldado. Pero qué hubiera pasado si no tuviera esa ventaja. Tal vez la pelirroja hubiera muerto en ese mismo momento en que Markov le disparó a quemarropa.

– ¿Rogers, estás bien? –Steve se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos, no escuchaba bien a Tony, pero se quedó tranquilo al saber que Natasha estaba mejor– Te dejaré descansar, te aviso cualquier cosa que sepa sobre Natasha ¿está bien?

– Si… gracias Tony…

.

.

– _Ah, eres tú. El Soldado del invierno. Vete de aquí, esto es entre ella y yo –Le respondió Markov al castaño. James se empezó a acercar a él–_

– _Dije… que no te atrevas a lastimarla._

 _Bucky lo tomó de la camisa y lo levanto con ambas manos. Natasha miraba la escena con miedo, cuál de los dos era más macabro para realizar asesinatos y no quería presenciar uno en ese momento._

– _¡¿Y tú por qué estás aquí?! ¡Se supone que-¡_

– _Regresé antes de mi misión, por si lo querías saber. Ahora, deja a mi aprendiz en paz, que yo me haré cargo ahora._

– _¡Tú sólo la malcrías. No tienes idea de cómo entrenarla!_

– _Cállate, si no quieres que te asesine aquí mismo.–Bucky hablaba en serio y la verdad era que odiaba a Markov en todo aspecto–_

– _Oblígame…_

 _Dijo esto, escupiéndole en la cara al soldado. Lo tiro al suelo y se limpio el rostro, viéndole con odio. El castaño miró a Natasha, se veía muy asustada. No quería que ella viera esto. Se acerco a ella y se puso a su altura. Le habló muy despacio._

– _Natalia… ¿Te hizo mucho daño?_

– _No…–Temblaba de miedo– no lo sé…_

– _No te preocupes, ahora sal de aquí. Tengo cuentas pendientes con Markov y no quiero que veas esto._

– _¿Regresarás por mí, verdad? –James corre una lágrima del rostro de la niña–_

– _Ya estoy de vuelta, no te preocupes por eso._

– _¡Hey, se te olvida que estoy aquí grandísimo idiota!_

 _De pronto, Markov toma a Bucky del hombro para voltearlo y lo golpea en la cara. Natasha se pone de pie rápidamente, dirigiéndose a la salida, cerrando la puerta blindada. Estaba agitada, sentí que su corazón se saldría en cualquier momento. Dentro de sí, no quería que James saliera lastimado, después de todo, prefería entrenar con él que con Markov, que era un loco desquiciado, que si fuera por él, la violaría un montón de veces si fuera necesario. James siempre velaba por la seguridad de la pelirroja, era su favorita para aspirar a ser la nueva Viuda Negra y daría lo que fuera por conseguirlo._

 _Natasha estuvo fuera del cuarto esperando a que se abriera. Ya había pasado más de una hora y media y nada. Se empezó a preocupar. Quiso abrir la puerta, pero ésta se abrió desde el otro lado. La muchacha dio un paso atrás para ver de quien se trataba._

– _¿Qué haces aquí?_

– _Te…estaba esperando._

– _Dije que te marcharas…_

 _La pelirroja observaba al castaño. Estaba con muchas marcas de golpes en la cara, rasguños y cortes en todo su cuerpo sobretodo en su abdomen. Se quedó callada por unos segundos hasta que el soldado interrumpió sus pensamientos._

– _Ve a dormir, mañana será un largo día. Regresarás conmigo a los entrenamientos._

 _La adolescente sonrió al escuchar eso. Todo volvería a ser como antes._

– _¿Y Markov?_

– _No te preocupes por él, no volverá a molestar._

– _James…_

– _No digas nada de esto a nadie Natalia, ¿me entiendes?_

– _Si…_

 _._

 _._

Sintió un leve dolor de cabeza, como si le estuvieran clavando muchas agujas. Dolor punzante, intermitente. De pronto, abre los ojos, lentamente. Todo es blanco. Su cuerpo no lo podía mover del todo.

– ¿Estoy…viva?

– Buenos días Nat…

Conocía esa voz. Pero le dolía tanto la cabeza que no podía distinguir bien de quien era. Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

– Llamaré a Bobbi y Jemma para que te examinen.

– ¿Clint? –Mencionó de pronto la pelirroja, no estando segura de su respuesta–

– Creo que ya estás mejor –El arquero sonrió de oreja a oreja. Le daba mucho gusto que su mejor amiga estuviera sana y salva– espérame que vuelvo con las chicas.

– ¿Cuánto dormí?

– No te preocupes, sólo fue un día. El suero hace lo suyo.

Dijo el castaño, retirándose y en busca de las dos mujeres ya mencionadas. Natasha pensaba que había dormido pos días, después de todos los flashbacks que tuvo y recordando cosas del pasado. De pronto, recordó que estaba en la misión junto con Steve. Se incorporó rápidamente en la cama cuando una voz grave la detuvo.

– ¿A dónde vas tan apresurada?

La pelirroja mira en la entrada de la habitación, y ahí estaba. Steve Rogers hablándole. Vestía un buzo de color gris, tenía el brazo derecho enyesado y múltiples cortes en su rostro, que habían sido tratadas con curitas. Y qué decir de la banda que rodeaba su frente y su cabeza. Estaba hecho un desastre a simple vista. Natasha quería pronunciar alguna palabra pero estaba atónita y a la vez nerviosa.

– Tranquila, está todo bien ahora Nat.

– …¿Markov está…?

– Muerto.

A Natasha se le heló la espalda cuando Rogers mencionó que el famoso Markov Ivanovich estaba muerto al fin. No sabía bien si era una buena o mala noticia. Claro, era buena porque uno de los tipos más locos de la KGB había fallecido, pero los que buscan aún la cabeza de la Viuda Negra, se enterarían de lo ocurrido e irían en su búsqueda. La cacería había comenzado, y con ella como blanco principal.

– Era uno de mis entrenadores tutores, mientras el otro combatía en misiones…

Steve tragó saliva un tanto nervioso. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber más del pasado de la pelirroja. No quería incomodarla preguntándole cosas tan personales. Entró a la habitación y se acercó a ella lentamente, sentándose a un lado de la cama. Con su mano izquierda, corrió un mechón del rostro de ella, colocándolo detrás de su oreja. La de apellido Romanoff lo miró atónita.

– Lo hiciste bien, para ser tu primera misión… a tu mando.

Natasha bufó de manera irónica. Obviamente lo hizo horrible, según ella. Tomó las riendas de la misión sólo porque sus hormonas le decían que tenía que competir con Steve. Después aparece Markov y casi matan al rubio y a ella. ¿Y se le ocurre decir, que estuvo bien? Tenía que estar loco como para decir una cosa así.

– No seas ridículo, sabes que lo hice horrible. Además…no fue porque quise. Sólo fue un impulso… un terrible impulso idiota de mi parte. Saliste muy herido por eso…

– Pero por mi culpa, casi mueres. Recibiste un disparo en los intestinos…

– Nada que tu derivado del suero no solucione.

Ambos sonrieron. Después de todo, los dos estaban bien y la misión había terminado. De pronto aparecen en la habitación Jemma y Bobbi Morse para examinar a Natasha.

– Steve Rogers, que haces levantado ¡Debes realizar reposo absoluto! Que parte de la oración no entiendes –La rubia dijo apenas vio al Capitán en la habitación. Jemma mientras, se acercaba a la espía para revisar y controlar sus signos vitales–

– Lo siento, apenas supe que Natasha había despertado quise venir a verla un momento.

– Capitán Rogers, es mejor que vaya a descansar, si no quieres sufrir el enojo de Bárbara Morse –La científica le menciona al rubio y éste asiente rápidamente, pero la voz de la pelirroja lo detiene–

– Steve… –El mencionado se voltea a verla y continúa–

– Tenemos un café pendiente…

El soldado asiente y recuerda que la había invitado a tomar uno. Vaya sorpresa que se llevó. Pensaba que tal vez ella no lo recordaría. De vuelta en su habitación, pensaba hasta donde podría llegar esta relación de 'más que amistad', porque eso es lo que era. Sonrió para sus adentros y se retiró de la sala, dejando a las muchachas examinar a la espía.

– Así que un café ¿eh?

– No pienses mal Bobbi, tal como lo oyes, es sólo ir a tomar un café con el Capitán Rogers –Le contestaba Natasha a su colega. Jemma solo se limitaba a sonreír. Era demasiado obvio la cercanía entre ella y el rubio.–

– Ahm… Agente Romanoff

– Natasha… –Volvió a hablar la espía. La científica asintió y continuó–

– Sí, bueno…quería mencionarte sobre tu menstruación. Realicé unos estudios con una muestra de sangre tuya. Sé que hace años fuiste esterilizada…

Natasha abrió los ojos, estaba escuchándola atentamente sobre ese tema que lo había olvidado por completo. La llegada de Andrés a su vida después de muchos años.

– La derivación que tienes del suero del súper soldado en tus venas, restableció que tus ovarios puedan volver a generar óvulos con normalidad…

La escuchaba atentamente, pero entendía a medias. Así que terminó la sentencia.

– Entonces…eso quiere decir que yo…

– Si, tienes posibilidades de quedar embarazada. Es un ciclo totalmente normal, como de cualquier mujer. Si quieres que te recete algún tipo de píldora necesito realizarte otro examen de sangre para corroborar la mejor para tu organismo…

– Guau, eso sí es notición Jemma –Bobbi miró a Natasha muy sorprendida, pero a la vez feliz por su amiga– ¡Felicidades Natasha! Ahora eres una mujer… ¿normal?

La espía jamás pensó en su vida formar familia. Tampoco ve la posibilidad de tener alguna relación con alguien. Pero si lo pensaba, tal vez, en algún momento de su vida lo haga. ¿Con Steve? Quién sabe. Es un nuevo comienzo para Natasha. Algo que jamás en su vida pensó que podría pasar: **Ser madre**.

.

.

 **[FIN]**

* * *

Bueno, sé que no es el mejor final del mundo, pero quería darle término a mi historia. Sé que dije que podría tener un par de capítulos más, de hecho los iba a escribir, pero no creo que alcance xD Lamento mucho si no les gustó, y tienen todo el derecho de escribirme si lo hice horrible. De todas formas, aún tengo ideas Romanogers que suelo escribir como oneshots, asi que si les aparece la notificación, ya saben que es.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han leído esta historia y han comentado. Créanme que hacen realmente feliz a un autor cuando lo hacen, podría escribirles a cada uno, pero con el poco tiempo que tengo no puedo. Sólo agradecer los votos a mi historia y seguir las que he realizado. ¡De verdad muchas gracias!

Tambien recordarles que el Fic **"Desconocida"** se sigue escribiendo. Con Ary hemos estado muy ocupadas, pero hey, lo estamos continuando, lento pero sigue xD.

 **.**

Sin más, me despido queridos lectores. Ha sido una gran aventura escribir Romanogers :)

¡Saludos y nos estamos leyendo por ahí!

Atte.

Kuchi.-


End file.
